


佐罗

by Alas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternative Universe - Latinoamérica, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 一个阳光四射、空气清新的蒸汽朋克设定，因此也不蒸汽也不朋克。2014年秋冬的老文，不代表作者目前真实水平（。





	1. Chapter 1

01

格朗泰尔梦见他变成了一个软木瓶塞，在好大一桶甜酒里漂得无比畅快。

“我是酒瓶里的皇上！”他模仿当红歌舞剧里的唱腔，快活得不知所以，一个开瓶器突然穿破云彩从天而降，正好扎在他心窝。“我已经在瓶子里啦！开瓶器先生！”他大喊，可开瓶器带着镀铬钢材特有的冷漠和超然，一动不动。

格朗泰尔满身是汗地醒来，发现扎在他胸口的是法语—西班牙语字典的包铜边角。他挪开字典，从枕头和墙的缝隙里拽出睡帽擦汗。窗户虽然开着，可是闷热的潮气仍然充满他的小房间。看来今晚是睡不成了。

房间猛地倾斜到床头，又倒向床尾。格朗泰尔被甩到墙上，低声诅咒：在船上住了半个月以后，他总忘记自己住在船上。

船摇晃得更频繁了，格朗泰尔熟练地牢牢扒着窗框。他看见海平面上泛起云层，山脉一样堆积，缓缓分开又合拢。船头的方向对着一片岿然不动的云，和其他苍白的同伴不一样，它满身皆是闪动的颜色——那不是云，是陆地。格朗泰尔发出一声低不可闻的感叹，他从没见过哪一座城市有如此繁杂的色彩，或者如此壮丽的林木和花园，它们都在渐渐盛大的阳光下闪闪发亮。他就要到那里去了。

在格朗泰尔所在的位置，还未能看清陆地上的居民，就是说，镣铐和奴隶暂时都被隐藏着：这片土地是法兰西的海外殖民地之一。

 

格朗泰尔蹬上便鞋跑到甲板上。早班的杂役擦完地板就去睡了，乘客们还没起，现在只有他一个人。船头前面，拉着船走的机械鲸黑色的脊背浮浮沉沉，时而露出水面的钢骨背鳍像月亮一样反射出刺眼的光。它们皮革制成的空洞身躯发出有节奏的沉重轰鸣，这表示“近海，快要靠岸了”。格朗泰尔想起从水手那里现学的知识，他偶尔也有不厌烦机械的时候。

他的父亲没有不厌烦他的时候，这也是他为什么在这条船上的原因。

格朗泰尔“先生”本来想让他在英国进修机械学和工程学，挽救危如累卵的家族工厂。结果他不争气地在一个礼拜之后患上肺炎，不得不回到没有毒雾的法国南部老家。随后，格朗泰尔又被退而求其次地送到巴黎，他爱巴黎，学得比哪个学生都多，只除了该学的那部分。

站在船舷边看鲸鱼的格朗泰尔三十岁，对机械的了解仅限于会用水彩画工厂在晨曦中的剪影——说它是一盘沙拉的侧面像也未尝不可。他的父亲终于对他忍无可忍：“如果您去世的母亲得知，该说什么？”

“我想想——‘真是你窝囊废老爹的种’。”

然后他的父亲，扔掉了法兰西联合布匹及染剂公司老板的架子。像其他破产的商人一样痛哭。格朗泰尔有那么一会儿以为自己要么跟父亲和解，要么就此决裂。但是三天以后他得知自己“自愿”接受去殖民地剿灭反法武装的任务，被分派的南美洲，不日将启程。本来他的献身精神能换得一大笔国王奖金，但是这笔钱已经被他父亲用在生意上。船票免费，以后每个月的工资由殖民地政府负担。

不该信那老小子。格朗泰尔悻悻地跟着一大帮欧洲游客，挤上往南美洲的船。

 

轮船拉响汽笛，水手们喊着号子，几个人一起转动旋转扳手，连着机械鲸的铁链喀拉拉地收紧。鲸肚子底下的活板门打开，巨大的钢爪深深扎进海底的淤泥中。八条鲸一块儿稳稳当当地站起来，水手们大声欢呼，更起劲地转着扳手。船长绷紧腮帮子，卯足了劲儿把舵，鲸鱼浮出水面。咸水从它们背上轰然降落，一时盖过港口上的欢闹声，飞舞的帽子和手绢看起来像一群巨大的蝴蝶。

水手跑到另外一组扳手旁边，鲸鱼们随着转动缓缓降低身体，最后嘭地一声趴在地上，巨大的骨架同时收起，最后只剩八只马戏团帐篷一样的结构。

舷梯哐当一声弹出，随着一声闷响砸在码头上。西班牙人占据时期的码头竟然没被砸坏：木板是从东南亚殖民地来的铁檀。尽管铁来自本地，码头上每一个钉子都是在西班牙境内加工成型——不是法兰西。三十年前，拿破仑刚当上皇帝的时候，美洲的法国人一鼓作气赢了小小的一仗，西班牙人放弃了这块地，转而向更深更广的南部进发。他们留下了完好的城市、说西班牙语的习惯、迎接穷白人移民的港口还有成千上万个混血儿童——现在多半是大人了。

格朗泰尔被游客簇拥着下了舷梯，女士们的帽子和阳伞总戳着他。一位俄罗斯的太太不住用手绢扇风，对她的女儿说：“亲爱的，南美洲真是不一样。这么多人，这么拥挤！”格朗泰尔被手绢上的香水呛得只想打喷嚏，他暗自转转眼睛：梯子上可全都是原装进口的欧洲人呐。

 

不过，码头上确实够挤的。

好些瘦巴巴的小孩举着水果，灵巧地在人群里钻来钻去，看见刚下船的人就拿着水果往他们身上杵，惊起一片娇声娇气的尖叫。也许格朗泰尔是穿得最破、因此也最和善的欧洲人，他们都冲着他来了。

“先生，先生。好水果！”

“比白人的白水果甜！”

“大橙子！大果子！”

……

这些是他听懂的，还有一些叫啊什么还是哇什么的果子，格朗泰尔发誓听上去毫无区别，但显然指七种以上的果实。在外圈，一群女人挎着篮子，售卖香料和腌制的食物。格朗泰尔发现自己莫名其妙买了一大包肉干，希望不是来自一个倒霉的传教士。她们的丈夫、儿子、兄弟和父亲在货运码头卸乘客们的行李，这是最辛苦的活儿：行李不能磕碰、不能颠倒、不能挤压，否则就有被开除的风险。他们监视着按风俗属于他们的女人。不过运货的码头和这边隔着十几米宽的水道和木头栅栏，风流的成年女人看到可心的人，仍旧用西班牙舞女留下的神秘语言，毫不畏惧地抖动起扇子送去情话。反正回家之后总要吵嘴、要挨打，为啥不快活一阵子再说？

所有东西都散发着浓厚的味道，格朗泰尔不好说自己是不是喜欢，但是非常确定他完全不后悔半个月的航行。

 

不是所有的码头都这么热闹。格朗泰尔看见在游客码头、货运码头更远处，还有一个阴沉沉的大家伙，一个用木板和刺铁丝做成的圆筒。那边没有买小玩意儿的本地人，也没有扛大包的工人，岸上只有三四条机械鲸趴着。格朗泰尔正琢磨着，一只肥厚的手握住他的手，兴高采烈地摇起来。

殖民地首府的官员终于在商贩里挤出一条路，找到了他。格朗泰尔不住地握手、拥抱。他获知晚上有一个盛大的招待会，一切都是欧洲风味。格朗泰尔强忍着后背和脖子的酸痛握遍了所有的手，暗自期待招待会上有比香槟更有劲儿的饮料。

好不容易到了安排给他的小房子里，招待会之前的准备格朗泰尔全凭刚强的意志完成：他打开行李，又洗澡、又刮脸，又戴上硬领和黑领结，只为赴一个没有情人等着的约会。打扮停当让他不堪重负，他竟坐在沙发上睡着了。直到总督府派来接他的马车在门口按喇叭他才惊醒，心想今天的海面真平静。

车夫是当地土著和西班牙人的混血，留着法国骑兵一样两边翘起来的小胡子，会说八种语言外加手语，哪一种都有浓重的口音。格朗泰尔听着他卷舌头的八种语言神游天外。

“……现在的总督！先生，我得说，您是赶上最好的时候了。之前那一位被上帝召唤走那天，大伙儿高兴得烧了总督府！您想想！完全是卫生措施，他得的是天花。他的老哥们儿，开工厂的安灼拉老爷管都没管，派出自家的工人做防火员，然后跑去看戏了。当天来了一个巴西黑女人，又唱又跳，还耍猴子，可好看。新总督上任，安灼拉老爷四处打点，重建总督府算得上头一份。可别说，要不是他出钱出力气到欧洲进口原料，他家的老工厂也得被法国人收去了。话得这么说，他一家子世代都请法国老师，可是照咱们法国人多少差一点儿，所以工厂传到这一代开始赔钱了。咱们法国人多会造东西！你看这马，直接从远洋货轮上赶下来——”说话间，钢铁马修长的踝骨喀吧一声，边套马全身往下栽。连带着车厢也跟着一震。车夫又抱怨起修车工：“全让这帮流氓给修坏了！刚到我手里的时候，崭新！没有毛病！一点动静都没有，跟活的一样……”

格朗泰尔半闭着眼睛，时不时哼一声权作答应。正往下落的太阳烤得车里热烘烘的。如果格朗泰尔涂了橄榄油，现在该出香味儿了。车夫越讲越起劲，四匹马十六个精钢蹄子在坑坑洼洼的石板路上轻巧地磕出一串火花。窗外漆成灰色的仿巴黎式住宅一个接一个闪过去，住在里面的富贵女人戴着长长的白手套和头纱从窗口张望。有些人家养了狗，小皮领子似的英国梗犬在花园里对铁马车大叫。格朗泰尔从口袋里掏出一张几年前的戏票票根揉成团，瞄准了一条特别讨厌的约克夏梗，没想到铁马神乎其技地转了个直角弯，皮革挽具在它们的漆皮上蹭得嘎吱作响。面前所见突然变成一条宽宽敞敞的大路，两边的行道树修建得一丝不苟，地面磨砖对缝地铺好，这是首府的主路，总督府、法国海外部办事处和其他官方机构都在这条路上。

太阳落得很快，风向正在变化，开始从大海吹向陆地。格朗泰尔闻到海边的集市上食物的味道，一时没管住肚子的响动。

幸好这时铁马车叮叮当当地停在总督府门口，和其他闪光的铁马车停在一起。唯有总督府的官方马车用黑马，宾客们的马匹漆着各家徽章，格朗泰尔敢发誓自己一辈子没见过这么多——不是金色的——百合花。首府的风俗是提前赴宴，最早甚至能够提前两个小时，现在已经有宾客穿着比巴黎过时一到三年的礼服款款走上台阶。

“总督府！”车夫响亮地报上地名。格朗泰尔给了他一个银币当小费，满怀希望地奔上台阶，找冷盘去了。

 

总督府建在海岬上，直上直下的岩石把它从海平面上托起三十米，每年涨大潮的时候浪花能直接溅到阳台上。海岬像个不雅的手势一样伸出指头，两边是乱石堆夹杂着沙滩，再远处才是夜市。第一代总督选了这块地方，他说不敢把大海踏在脚下的人没有资格在蛮荒之地传播基督的福音。他自己恪尽职守，从登陆的地方开始，一寸一寸地从土地上驱逐土著和野牛，从雨林里开垦出能耕作的田地，推倒神殿，传播文明的语言和信仰。临死的时候他忏悔自己死得太早，历数一生中软弱的时刻。他没有忏悔多久就死了，因为清单实在太短。随后总督换了又换，葡萄牙的、英国的、西班牙的，现在是法国的。总督府也几经重修，但是只身临海的格局从未变过。

现在住在里面的是马德兰先生和他的养女柯赛特。马德兰先生从法国来到殖民地的时候只是一个名不见经传的商人，带着小小的柯赛特，和其他人一样打算在新大陆开始新的人生。由于对宗教独特的见解，再加上识字，他成了法国海外部文员。十年来，柯赛特长大了，马德兰先生也成了总督。他慷慨地保留了前任总督大部分仆人，对作恶太甚的人则依法惩治。人人提到他都尊称堂·马德兰，虔敬的老太婆私下里说，称为圣马德兰也没有什么不对。

马德兰拆除了前任留下的豪华摆设，换来的钱一部分贴补给传教士们，一部分用来建设济贫院和学校。格朗泰尔看到的府邸露着大理石和花岗石的本来面目。去掉天鹅绒窗帘、黄花梨木雕花的窗子大了不少，热带的夕阳把整个走廊照透了。挑高的顶棚上用黄杨木搭建成微型铁路，在总督办公室和其他科室之间用小型火车传递文件和便条，锃亮的铁皮和轨道一看就是英国工厂的产物。这是美国人新发明的电气驱动机械，在英国正流行——格朗泰尔见过伦敦的百货公司用同样的系统传递账目——没想到跨过荒凉的大西洋比跨过傲慢的英吉利海峡容易。

为了今晚的欢迎会，好些蓝色的车头带着便条来来去去，“加急”、“绝密”的红色车头几乎没有。格朗泰尔悄悄松了口气。

 

“您在这儿！”

马德兰先生看见格朗泰尔，迎过来踏实地握了一下他的手。对方出乎意料的可亲让格朗泰尔觉得熬过欢迎会也不是什么大不了的事，便也露出两排牙齿，尽力友善地回一个微笑。马德兰热情地挽着格朗泰尔的胳膊，引他走向宴会大厅，一路上给他介绍殖民地首府和格朗泰尔应尽的职责。

“……农牧为主。这两年感谢国王的慷慨，收购肉类的价格提高了。没有大型工厂，你看看这儿的气候比巴黎强多了。最大的一家是安灼拉家族加工羊毛的工厂，传了四代人的祖产，现在还运转良好，真不容易。可惜您今天见不到这一代的主人，他正和经理在巴西谈生意。几家甘蔗园的附属制糖厂都在农区，感谢上帝的风，只有冬天才能闻到它们。其他零星的小工厂主要生产的是手工艺纪念品。事实上，考虑到税收，这些小家伙倒比安灼拉的厂更赚钱。……”

话题从风俗转到商业之后，格朗泰尔能做的基本上只有点头、微笑，两只眼睛直勾勾地瞪着墙。格朗泰尔得知他买的肉干十有八九是土著人按传统方法腌制的土拨鼠——这是他唯一记得的部分。两边走廊上挂的都是宗教画，取材自福音书，但风格相当的——本地。

“您对艺术感兴趣？太好了，我的女儿珂赛特会十分乐意和您聊聊。这些画都来自孤儿院的孩子们，珂赛特每周去那里给他们上一节绘画课。也是她出主意，让我把这些画放在拍卖会上出售，卖得的钱供有天赋的孩子去法国本土深造。”谈到这儿，马德兰的神情显得沉重：“可怜的孩子们——您别误会，我的意思是那边总不如家乡适合青少年。但是人总得把精神的成长放在第一位：这儿没有合格的大学，连好些的中学都谈不上。孤儿院的土著孩子还好，他们受到的语言教育都来自教师。普通学校里的孩子把西班牙语和法语夹杂着说，还有跟佣人学的非洲土话。我一直向教育部提申请，希望能建一座像样的师范学校，但是现在看来，大概得自已招聘培养老师的老师。以前买卖奴隶的罪恶码头倒是没有闲着，流放犯年年有……”

格朗泰尔又开始神游天外，不过他多少有点喜欢这个总督了。他继续听马德兰说学着英国开办主日学校的事，走到了宴会大厅门口。

两个穿号衣的黑人一鞠躬，直起身来步调一致地拉开大门。一瞬间格朗泰尔被晃花了眼。大厅有个宽敞的阳台，正对着西方。太阳正要落下，海岬像泡在橙汁里，被一个巨大的蓝彩陶盆装着。光打透了大厅，在丝绸裙摆、水晶杯、袖口、花瓶、镶板……一切人造与非人造的事物上闪动。还有风。风摇动着海岬附近作为装饰的棕榈和芭蕉油亮的叶子，沙沙的响声连绵不绝。它不是集市上来、带着烟火气的风，而是从没有人的内陆来，闻起来像热带雨林厚重多汁的树叶和果实。如果格朗泰尔夸张一点，他要声称自己闻到了林间瀑布冰凉的甜味。

这儿美得不可思议，格朗泰尔几近陶醉，直到第一波冲过来的贵妇和绅士打断了他的好心情。他们的闲谈全是去年的丑闻，颇有些怀旧风味，除此以外，和格朗泰尔参加过的其他沙龙一样，烦得他浑身发痒。

 

就在格朗泰尔觉得时间为了折磨他而凝固的时候，七点的钟声响了。

首府唯一的教堂只有一口小铜钟，是西班牙人留下的，声音尖利刺耳，传得很远。法国人刚打胜了仗以后发现这块地方穷得什么都没有，就打起了教堂银器和铜钟的主意。当时的神父用十字架对抗军刀——他有个很大、很锋利的十字架，独力杀死两个士兵之后中弹身亡。他的勇气获得了报偿，教堂没有被亵渎，接待着从法国随军神父到现在新来的传教士，它一直坚守岗位。

钟声响过最后一声，大厅里的人们情绪一下子欢快起来，纷纷挤上阳台。格朗泰尔不明就里，看向马德兰，后者蹙着眉头，一点过去的意思都没有。格朗泰尔耸耸肩，向他道了声抱歉之后跟着去了。

在金橙色的海面上有二十多条小舢板，每个都载着两三个少年。他们除了腰上围了一圈布以外什么都没穿，少数几个戴着宽边草帽。他们兴致很高，频频冲阳台上的人挥手，丝毫不介意地位或者肤色的差异，阳台上的人们回以手帕乱舞。格朗泰尔看着觉得挺好玩，忽然一个妇人摘下扳指，一挥手扔进海里。五六个少年立刻追着扳指落水的地方跳了下去。很快，其中一个浮了上来，高高地举起扳指四下展示，随后扔进自己船上的竹篓里。其他人失望地回到原位等着。

“这是干嘛？”格朗泰尔问。这句话的功夫里他又看见好些首饰和金币给扔了下去，一种冰凉的感觉在他胃里坠着。

一个陌生的老头子笑呵呵地解释：“早先留下的传统。七点钟打过之后，聚会上的客人把自己的财产捐给穷人。现在天黑得晚，等到冬天——哦，在咱们的祖国是夏天，那时更精彩。”他注意到格朗泰尔的脸色，赶紧补充：“都是采珍珠的孩子，水性好得很。而且，这是一种慈善捐赠。”

 

大厅里只剩下一些年事已高的老人，或者刚进入社交界的少女。珂赛特在大厅一角可怜巴巴地哀求马德兰：“爹爹，就让我也扔一个吧。就一个！我一定给他们一件能够帮助人的。求你了，求你了！”

看来她早已求过很多次了。马德兰最终忧心地长叹一声：“就一个，这可是你说的。但是，珂赛特，要用很大的力气远远地扔，扔到平静的深水区。一定不能掉到近岸、礁石多的地方。”没等他说完，珂赛特就欢快地尖叫一声，吻了吻马德兰的脸，转身跑到阳台上。占着栏杆的人们看到是她，都喜爱地让出空挡。珂赛特打开小皮包，里面是她随身带的《玫瑰经》。小书只有半个巴掌大，四角包金，摩洛哥皮的封面镶了锡兰宝石，还烫着金字：拉丁语的圣母万福——这就是她保证能帮助人的东西。她还有一个蛇皮做的防水封套，可见她的确考虑了很久。旁观的人交口称赞她的好心肠，鼓励她。珂赛特深吸一口气，按照爹爹说的，用尽力气——

哎呀，圣母万福！正巧迎面一阵风，小书被吹到岩壁上，磕了两下，才啪嗒一声掉进水里。

她的女伴们连连惊呼，但是几个大男孩子高兴起来。

“好啊！最珍贵的礼物就得给最有本事的人！”

“我敢说，他们没有骑士的胆量。”

“来啊，黑小子们！”

有些年长的人对这种挑衅行为不赞同地摇头。太阳很快就要落到海平面以下，他们期待更精彩的表演，不过，大呼小叫总是不体面的。

珂赛特急得要哭了。她拼命对船上的人摆手：“算了，不要去！”可是她的声音从来就不响亮，他们只能看到一个穿欧洲衣服的贵妇人着急的样子。男孩子们面面相觑，他们心里清楚有多危险，可是接二连三的挑衅让他们耐不住火。一个男孩作势要跳，激起一片喝彩，但是同伴赶快拦住他。

“嫌少？”刚才起哄的人掏出自己的钱包扔了下去，故意扔在近处。另一个也摘下金怀表跟着扔。珂赛特的眼泪一连串掉下来，哀求他们别这样。可这些男孩子还没长大到买总督小姐的面子，一点不在乎。

格朗泰尔厌恶地闭上眼睛，灌下杯子里剩的甜酒。他想回家，可是立刻想起他的“家”在一片大西洋另一边，和这里没有什么显著的不同。

他觉得有点恶心。

 

“呸！”

眼看着一个领结从眼前飞过，格朗泰尔吓了一跳。

紧接着是一件礼服上衣，正好扔在闹事的人脸上。还有一件马甲，两只皮鞋。

格朗泰尔后知后觉地回头朝东西飞出来的方向看，看见一个高大的年轻男人背对着他站在阳台栏杆上，阳光照亮他晒黑的皮肤。

他就像海豚一样跳了下去。

人们吓坏了，全都惊叫着涌到他跳下去的地方，包括格朗泰尔。从周围嘈杂的议论中格朗泰尔听出跳下去的人是法国人，名叫巴阿雷，马德兰的秘书。他心焦地盯着巴阿雷跳进去的地方，希望他可别淹死了。

好半天不见任何动静，人们惊慌起来。马德兰派出一个红色车头给巡海警备队，让他们一定找到巴阿雷，如果有必要，附近的海域都搜一遍。他又通知自己的管家给每个等布施的男孩一个银币，让他们离开，不要再下水了。珂赛特哭得眼泪汪汪，她的女陪护扶她在靠墙的沙发上坐下，用檀香骨扇子给她扇风，争着把嗅盐瓶递过来。

这一团乱里头，本该站在门口检查邀请函的侍从被无数个人指使着到处跑，没人顾得上照管入口。一个打扮奇异的家伙因而大摇大摆地进门来：牧羊人的破呢帽，掉色的兵乔和短了一大截的粗麻灯笼裤像从比他矮一头的工匠身上抢来的，两只光脚在地下踩出一溜泥脚印。他左右看看，发现没人搭理他，径自走到大厅中间，扯起嗓子问：“请问哪位小姐丢了一本祈祷书？”

珂赛特抬起头，尖叫一声，几乎晕过去。是巴阿雷！他摘下呢帽鞠了一躬，发蜡全化了，水不断滴到他脸上，不过他的笑意想必很快就能把自己烤干。巴阿雷像穿着礼服一样彬彬有礼地把祈祷书递给珂赛特，然后直起腰来打了个呼哨，掏出钱包扔还给“失主”。扔了怀表的人傻乎乎地问：“还有我的金表——”

“见鬼的金表，在水面上漂着呐！”

所有人开怀大笑，为如此戏剧性的圆满结局赞叹不已。马德兰难掩激动，连连拍打巴阿雷的肩膀：“好样的，真是……好样的。”

格朗泰尔舒了一口气，靠在墙上。天知道巴黎学生闹事那回他都经过，真不该吓成这样。随后，他不由自主地笑起来，他几个月没有这么开心过了。

 

太阳沉下去，金星和月亮从海里升起。侍从们挂起驱蚊子的香薰蜡烛。蜡烛罩子上薄薄的银质叶片被热气催动，轻柔地旋转。宾客来得差不多了，大厅里的谈话热闹起来。马德兰先生忙着撤销给海警的命令，其他人围着巴阿雷问长问短。暂时没人管格朗泰尔，他自顾自大吃鱼子酱。可惜香槟太少，不过如果总是这样，我不介意每天清醒半个小时。格朗泰尔想。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

如果连今天也算上，格朗泰尔已经在殖民地待了整整一个月，够资格自称“本地人”。例如，绕着房子的水冷管道里无休止的水声，格朗泰尔现在也不太能注意到了。

最合他心意的是，工作比想象中轻松许多。薪水不高，可是他花销也不大。格朗泰尔只需每个礼拜到办公室见一次当地的警察局长，跟他谈谈本周治安情况。余下的时间他本该花在翻看案卷上，不过格朗泰尔依照巴黎交给他的方法，认为在大街小巷里闲逛更有用。南美洲富含矿物，岩石多半有一种以上的颜色，整座城市是热带花卉最相配的花瓶。格朗泰尔被高纬度地区弄得倦怠的手指头向他发出久违的信号：他终于又想画点东西了。于是他换上最舒服的鞋，背上画板和水彩，看到不认识的食物就买来尝尝，跟任何搭理他的人练习西班牙语。万不得已之时，就掏出画板浪费一下颜料。

格朗泰尔侦查的结果是：该从法国多多地进口印报纸用的铅字，尤其是Z。因为佐罗。

局长一见面就告诉他，法国政府不要别的政绩，只要抓住佐罗，殖民地的狐狸。格朗泰尔对此深感怀疑，他想再多问一句，可局长立刻绷住脸，把一大摞卷宗摔在他桌上，挺着肚子对天花板大声报告：“都在这儿了，格朗泰尔专员阁下！”格朗泰尔不敢再挑战他男子汉的荣誉感，只得提前告辞，在心里记下要打听佐罗的事。

在街上格朗泰尔听到得比案卷还多些。在卖咖啡和马黛茶的摊子上、卖炒杂碎的店里认识的人一开始无不赌咒发誓自己不认识什么Z，紧接着轻蔑地纠正格朗泰尔的发音，用自己的大舌颤音把Zorro的两个R发得又长又响亮，最后奇迹般地记起来无数的故事，还请格朗泰尔喝私酿的龙舌兰。有一次，一个小孩吃掉了他的法国巧克力以后又惊又喜，她为了报答，亲自带格朗泰尔去看了佐罗留下的签名。

“La？”格朗泰尔问。

“La！La！”小女孩因为学会了法国话特别高兴，两脚跳着指给他看墙上的划痕。

土砖夯成的墙上，有人用小刀划破外面涂的白垩，留下一个磊落的Z。中间的一划被另一种工具（格朗泰尔注意到，很像小学生在石板上写字的钢笔）修成剑的形状。

面罩英雄。这样的人在小说里渐渐多了，以前他们还无所顾忌地露着英俊的脸行侠仗义，对付凶残但是同样光明正大的敌人。佐罗是为了掩饰另一身份精心设计的伪装，或者另一身份是为了掩饰佐罗精心设计的伪装。格朗泰尔推断到这儿，随后就把想法扔到一边。他喜欢上——得了，骗谁呢——他爱上了这个地方。只要佐罗还在，他就能继续待着，何必费心去抓他。

他父亲的商业教育没有白费，格朗泰尔早知道法国只要殖民地的矿石、咖啡、烟草、糖和可可。他们从没见过钱的人手里轻易地买去珍宝，再让对方用赚来的钱买法国产的廉价工业品。海外部提出高价进口牛肉和未加工的羊毛缓和冲突，转过脸又给本地好不容易开办起来的工厂加税。

本来殖民地的血会这样平平静静地被吸干，但是有佐罗。

佐罗出现在大约五年前。和加勒比海地区的海盗、走私贩不同，佐罗从来不碰小货船，他只在港口劫掠向欧洲运原材料的商船，连配着皇家土匪的船队都敢下手。落到他手里的资源总像冰消失在水里一样消失在殖民地。原材料没写名字，工厂主们声称自己的材料都来自正派的供货商，法国专员拿他们没有办法：法国本土自拿破仑倒台以后就不太平，暂时没有余力派军队。格朗泰尔敢说只要想办法清查他们的账本，找到吞了最大一块肉的狐狸，一切就了了。可这就又回到最开始的问题：他何必费这力气？

如果佐罗传奇不算成绩，这一个月仍可以说收获颇丰：英国雾的影响彻底好了，他学会了不少西班牙语的骂人话，甚至结交到几个能称为朋友的人。

其中一个正是巴阿雷。

这个故事说来话长，不得不劳烦您回想一个月以前，欢迎会上。

欢迎会的后半截，格朗泰尔错误地估计了辣味菜解酒的功效，他喝了太多甜酒，只剩下握手和傻笑两个功能，马德兰引荐给他的人一个都没记住。马德兰叹了口气，上下打量他一番，安排侍从送他回家，特地叮嘱要把人送到卧室里。

格朗泰尔不得不承认自己酒后认路的能力全凭熟悉巴黎的街道，所以到了新地方立刻失灵——他在总督府里就迷路了，把该送他回家的侍从丢在某个转弯处。不过，格朗泰尔一点也不担心，因为他把自己还记得的事情在脑子里过了一遍，没找到任何值得担心的事。他胸有成竹地随便选了个方向，竟然真的找到一个边门。煤气路灯已经点上了，和多雾的伦敦不同，这里的煤气灯在巨大的、明亮的月亮下好像列队的星星，干干净净的一串亮点儿。他数着路灯杆懒洋洋地溜达，偶尔在没铺平的石头上崴一下，惬意得很。

路边一个拱门里藏着个人，似乎是巴阿雷。他以为自己藏得很好，但守夜人把随身的提灯挂在拱门边，他的影子清清楚楚地映在路面上。格朗泰尔卯足了劲儿准备打招呼，又硬是吞了下去。他发现巴阿雷并非独自一人：他们转了个身，现在地上映着两个影子。格朗泰尔所在的位置能清楚地看到他们俩。另一个人比巴阿雷矮一头，瘦瘦的，像个晒黑了的白人。他穿着一件眼熟的兵乔，一直盖到膝盖，小腿裹在棱格纹的长筒羊毛袜里。巴阿雷显然在休息室里换回了自己的衣服，倚在墙上，对方激动地跟他说的话看来完全没听进去。穿兵乔的人显然很恼火，手上不断比划着，巴阿雷不耐烦地挥开他。他挡开之后怒气冲冲地扑上来，被巴阿雷一把拎了起来。

这可不太妙。

“巴——阿雷！”格朗泰尔一下子趴在他背上。巴阿雷一惊，条件反射地松了手。另一个人趁机挣脱。可是他并没有抓紧机会跑掉，反而不住地回头看。

“一边儿去！”巴阿雷扛着格朗泰尔冲他嚷嚷。对方这才耸耸肩，转身离开。

“哥们儿，你有什么毛病？”巴阿雷好容易甩下格朗泰尔，双手抓着他的肩膀，让他站直了对着自己。

“我有什么毛病？真是个好问题。对不住，哥们儿。”格朗泰尔拍拍巴阿雷的胳膊，自己站直。

巴阿雷拍拍他的脸，打散了他硬绷出来的架势：“你要回家去？”

“猜得不错，差了仅仅一个大西洋。”

“喝多啦？”

“……嗝。”

巴阿雷低声嘟囔了一句，把格朗泰尔的胳膊搭在肩膀上，半拖半扛着他送回停马车的地方。侍从在那儿等得快要急死了，看见巴阿雷送人来感激得话都不会说。巴阿雷给了他一个金币当小费，让他一定把人好好送到床上，免得他在台阶上摔倒。

第二天一大早，格朗泰尔在自己床上呻吟。他勉强喝了两滴水杨酸酊，打算把一天睡过去。然后巴阿雷的大嗓门就在窗户外边嚷嚷。

“嘿！起床啦！”巴阿雷按照本地的口音，把他的名字念成格朗泰勒，末尾附送一串颤音。

格朗泰尔爬起来，把脸在冷水里勉强浸了一下，刷牙穿衣。头昏脑涨地和巴阿雷走在街上的时候，格朗泰尔看到一些前所未见的新奇事物，比如很大、很红、挂得很低的太阳……半分钟后他惊觉这是早上，他竟然在早上起床上街了！

而且我为什么要和巴阿雷一起？格朗泰尔意识到不对，愣了一愣，走神之间他就这么问了。

“因为我带你吃好吃的。”巴阿雷回答。

“这又为什么？”

“因为你救了我的命。昨天晚上！那家伙的刺拳可厉害啦！”巴阿雷露出一口白牙，狠狠地拍了他两下。格朗泰尔被拍到的地方火辣辣地疼，他猜想这里的人没有欧洲人那么爱面子、怕丢脸，那么巴阿雷应该不会把他骗到某条小巷子里宰了。巴阿雷果然带他吃到了地道的鳄梨酱、辣味鸡肉、烤牛肉饼和玉米卷饼。但他仍然不相信巴阿雷只是单纯地喜欢和他耗着，就像他不相信马德兰的师范学校能建成。可格朗泰尔能够不相信任何东西地活着，却不能没有朋友地活着，哪怕有些类似朋友的东西也行。

于是格朗泰尔用好吃的把自己填得满满的，并且谨慎地认为巴阿雷是自己的朋友。

另外一个，格朗泰尔称她做朋友的时候更踏实些。他们认识，完全是碰巧。

殖民地只有铁匠，自己不能生产任何机械，欧洲的机械坏了连会修理的人都没有，只好买新的。坏了的机械被扔到一边，然后从家里被扔到街上，最后散成一堆没人认识的零件。城市工匠无法延续制造木器、皮具的传统，便顺手捡来这些不要钱的材料。路上往往能看到项圈上装着搭扣和齿轮的牧羊犬，或者辔头上连着传动链的马匹。格朗泰尔发觉齿轮、轴承等等如果不装在流水线上，也不那么惹人生厌。

某天他看见一条相当精美的女式宽腰带，一半是齿轮和传动链，一半是皮绳编的辫子，格朗泰尔入迷地盯着看了半天，琢磨怎么下笔。最让他觉得有趣的是，这些齿轮并不仅仅是装饰：转动一个小摇把能控制腰带的松紧。何况这腰带还戴在一个颇为曼妙的腰身上。

格朗泰尔还没完成构图，一个陌生男人冷不丁坐在他对面，在他鼻尖前打了个响指：“嘿，小子，别盯着看。”他穿着仿法国的骑马服、洒着仿法国的香水。轮廓分明的脸英俊得像浪荡公子的模样，身形像土匪。年纪轻轻，手指尖已经发黄，看来这是个熏制烟草的工人。

“管他干嘛？想看就看吧。”女人听到了，不以为然地反驳。

“夫人的腰身，夫人做主。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，看得更起劲了。

“呸！什么夫人呀。”她咯咯笑起来。男的脸上挂不住了，猛地一拍桌子，害得格朗泰尔一笔画歪了。

“闭嘴，婊子！”他恶狠狠地嚷。

“世上除了你的行当而外，活路还多得很呢！”女人机灵地反驳，在酒馆里激起一片笑声。侍者们跟着女人一块儿嘘他。有些客人起哄，让男人好好管教“他的老婆”。

“是你配得上管教的吗？”她什么也不怕，还吐舌头。这下格朗泰尔看清了，她只是装扮艳丽，与其说是女人，还不如说是大姑娘。在被汗水洇得花开的胭脂下面，她算得上是个美人儿。

也许是她情人的那一位火了，猛地站起来，掏出随身带的短刀。看热闹的客人更加开心，侍者们吓得不敢出声。而她仍旧无所谓地站在路当中，两只小手叉在腰上，像是要跳西班牙舞的姿势，笑嘻嘻地四下看。

男人又向前跨了一步，莫名其妙地发现自己又坐回椅子上，肩膀上有只手按着他。美人儿看清楚了：是格朗泰尔一巴掌把他拍了回去。笑闹声降了一个等级：看男人打老婆可以作为消遣，但是动刀子打架则有带来麻烦的可能。何况，听说来了一个法国人，专门逮捕乱党，没人知道他的本事，街面上近来平静了不少。

几乎完全出于好奇，男人又试着站起来，格朗泰尔没等他站直就又把他按回原位。现在对方明白过来了，脸色瞬间变得又黑又红，翻起眼睛死死瞪着格朗泰尔。

“好了，你们俩。对开店做生意的人家有点尊重。”一个女声打断他们俩的对视，“你，请好好地喝酒。你，请回吧。”说话的人是个丰丽的年轻女人，比刚才的姑娘年长几岁，一双吉普赛人的眼睛厉害得很，像是会算命的巫婆。发现两个捣蛋鬼都愣着看她，她抱起胳膊，笼起披肩：“嗯？”

这一声和主日学校的修女一样厉害。两个男人忿忿地最后瞪了对方一眼，格朗泰尔把帽子扣在头上，转身要走。

“对不起呀，走错了人了。”一直笑嘻嘻的姑娘闪过来，挽住格朗泰尔的胳膊，对她的情人说：“我看厌你了。”

“婊子——”

“婊子生，婊子养的！”她瞪起眼睛骂回去。

“当真？爱潘妮？”另一个女人侧过脸，对她微微挑起眉毛。

“当真。”

于是她朝门口一歪头，刚才还自以为赢了一局的男人在店主的视线下硬扛了不一会儿，只得悻悻地走人。

格朗泰尔的一条胳膊被爱潘妮夹在怀里，直拖到吧台边上。

“西塔，给他一杯咱们自家的朗姆酒，算我账上。”

西塔皱起眉头，怀疑地看了看他俩：“爱潘妮宝贝儿，在我看来他像是另外一边儿的男人。”

“这我也看得出来。”

“而我也承认。”格朗泰尔被晾在一边很没意思，赶快申明自己还存在。

“你知道我们的‘另一边儿’是哪边？”爱潘妮逗他。

“不知道。可惜不管指那一边，大体上都没错。不过，女士们，我真心地乐意和你们在同一边。”他对两个女人挤挤眼睛。

“看这银舌头！”西塔两根黑眉毛挑到刘海里。

“我巴不得赶快让他跟天使见面！”爱潘妮乐不可支。

“你和男孩儿们在一起太久了，姑娘。”西塔转转眼睛，抱来一个瓦罐。格朗泰尔伸手过去，西塔转身闪开：“看在爱潘妮的份上，不到合法钟点就给你喝。出门以后别乱吹牛皮。”

法国政府不允许殖民地自己酿酒，还专门规定晚祷之前只能喝法国本土运来的红葡萄酒。传教士们声称白天属于勤恳的劳动，饮料只能是神圣的血，唯有它让人心灵澄净。然而私人的酿酒作坊仍旧遍地开花：甘蔗园熬糖剩的渣滓发酵的朗姆、马帮贩子最喜欢的木薯烧酒、被传教士指责为糟蹋粮食的玉米甜酒……没有哪个有地窖的人家不藏着些装私酿酒的木桶或瓦罐。味道则全凭各家的手艺。

酒在玻璃杯里是浑浊的一团，好像稀米汤。格朗泰尔尝了一口，还没品出味道就被辣得咳嗽不止。西塔和爱潘妮倚着吧台，好笑地看着他。“真像样。”他痛快地甩甩头，然后一口干了剩下的半杯。这一回，连西塔都有些欣赏的样子。

“他是好人。”爱潘妮帮格朗泰尔说话，“他把弗以伊从巴阿雷手里救下来了。我亲眼看见的。”

平心而论，格朗泰尔不觉得巴阿雷会把任何叫做弗以伊的家伙怎么样。他认识巴阿雷时间并不长，但已足够看出巴阿雷天生不能产出恶毒的心思。

“巴阿雷不算坏人。他只是……特别容易忘记自己的块头。”格朗泰尔为他申辩。

“弗以伊也不好惹。”西塔说，似乎专为了唱反调，“他的刺拳打得好。”

这话格朗泰尔似乎听过，不过西塔又倒满了杯子，于是他把乱七八糟的心思扔到一边，专心在酒水上。

自此，格朗泰尔和爱潘妮熟识起来，还认识了米西什塔。

酒馆是米西什塔的。爱潘妮是侍者领班，连带表演弗朗门戈舞。还有一个被大伙儿叫热安的男人弹吉他。实际上，只有米西什塔是正牌塞维利亚人，心情好的时候才上台唱唱歌，回忆她的安塔卢西亚。爱潘妮生在科西嘉，最厌恶莫过法国人，她们俩在远洋渡船的三等舱里遇见，一拍即合。

格朗泰尔出现之前，热安是爱潘妮唯一一个喜欢的法国人。他本名让·勃鲁维尔，有祖传的浪漫病，这是他自己承认的。热安母亲一家数代都是穷困潦倒的诗人、画家、小说家或演员。她本人是个郁郁不得志的芭蕾舞者。为了生计，她不得不嫁给勃鲁维尔先生，一个事业有成的遗产律师。与小说里常见的不同，这一对夫妇之间产生了美好而深厚的爱情，直到死亡将他们分开——勃鲁维尔先生在去往巴黎出差的途中死于火车蒸汽炉爆炸。热安和他的母亲都不善持家，全靠遗产勉强支撑，直到这位妇人因痛失挚爱一病不起。她临死前叮嘱热安：即便诗意需要消耗人的生命，仍然要爱它、追求它。不过千万找一个不会得肺病的地方。

葬了母亲之后，热安清点遗产，发现只够买一把吉他和一张船票。于是他索性跑到他能到达的最暖和、最明艳的地方。他在这里从让变成热安——按照米西什塔的叫法。她发不好“让”的音，辩称“热安”更好听。

在船上热安发现除了写诗以外，他还有弹吉他的天赋。同一条船上逃荒的爱尔兰人抱怨，只要热安弹起琴来，他们就一刻也坐不住，只想跳舞，于是他们跟热安分享自己带来的干酪和土豆，让他多多地弹。殖民地非常温暖，警察也懒得管睡在公园长椅上的流浪汉。他来到了蟋蟀的应许之地，从此不必像蚂蚁一样勤恳经营。辗转各地舞会得到的报酬足够支付洗土耳其浴、刺绣花马甲和草编软帽。那是他第二快活的日子。

热安弹他能学会的所有曲目，他想让世界上全部的人类都快乐起舞。按照他原本的生活圈子，这么和善的青年本不会和爱潘妮这么——这么的姑娘相遇。直到一个打扮入时的年轻人跑来问他愿不愿意给私人舞蹈课伴奏。

热安正在考虑，不知从哪里冒出一个毛丫头一口咬在对方胳膊上。那人疼得喊救命。“小姐，我没有诚心得罪您呐。”热安把他救下来以后，他只说了这么一句，就被赶走了。

咬人的正这么是亲爱的爱潘妮，她瞪大眼睛告诉热安要小心，刚才那个是这里第三坏的人。

 

“排在他前边的两个是谁？”格朗泰尔没想到竟然有如此精确的排名。

“我也是这么问的！”热安特别高兴。他喝了点兑果汁的啤酒，继续给格朗泰尔讲他自己的漂泊史诗。

 

爱潘妮担忧地看着热安，天真的外地人啊！“那是古费拉克，安灼拉工厂的经理。第二坏的是安灼拉本人。总工程师公白飞排第一，他最危险，因为看着最像好人，只有我知道他们三个全是一伙的！公白飞半张脸是金属，你一看就能认出来。”

 

“安灼拉、公白飞和古费拉克。”格朗泰尔若有所思地重复着，他觉得有些名字相当耳熟，“他们怎么了？”

热安顿时不知道该如何开口。他尴尬地把视线转到自己的杯子上，拨弄了半天，只冒出一句话：“问别人吧。”

“我说，你们知道安灼拉的工厂怎么回事吗？”格朗泰尔朝忙着打烊的米西什塔和爱潘妮嚷嚷。爱潘妮一下把脸埋在手里，直说羞死人了。西塔咧着嘴做了个鬼脸，什么也没说。

格朗泰尔一头雾水，破天荒地自愿去了趟总督府，找巴阿雷。巴阿雷重重地叹气：“离他远点，专员。安灼拉是个狡猾的混蛋。他硬要朋友去做不正直的事，还不许人家不答应。”然后巴阿雷紧紧闭上嘴，一句话都不再说。

 

万幸，除了他的朋友们以外，其他人都出乎意料地热衷于讨论安灼拉家的工厂。他只不过在排队买面包时随口一说，就知道了如下事实：安灼拉家祖祖辈辈如何把打羊毛毡的作坊开成工厂、如何用尽诡计和欧洲的廉价产品竞争、如何扛过权利更迭。他们最爱提起和自己同一代人的安灼拉、现任工厂主的双亲——愿他们在地狱里过得暖和。

格朗泰尔对大部分故事只是姑妄听之，不过老工厂主当街砍死一个逃跑奴工可在警察局备了案。夫人把未婚怀孕的女佣人和她的情人逼得双双自杀，这事也有据可查。他们的独子，按传统起名叫让。为了让这个男孩得到纯正的法国教育，他们特地从本土请来一个奶妈和一个教师。

让·安灼拉不是个天真活泼的孩子，从没表现出一点能够融入社交界的样子。他更乐意自己待着，或者跟老师一起看书。他十岁的时候，父母在狭窄的山路上遇到泥石流，不幸遇难。除他俩以外，还有数十人或伤或死，但殖民地的人们像过节一样高兴。“公羊和母狗都死了，现在只盼小杂种快快跟上。”排在格朗泰尔前面的老太太低声说，还画了个十字。这个男孩尚未对人们做出多么坏的事情，不过大家相信这是迟早的事。在安灼拉大宅待过的仆人们说，让·安灼拉总是闷闷的，眼神锐利，不服管教，恐怕长大以后比他父亲还狠辣。令人惊讶——或者失望的是，他十六岁成年、开始掌管家业时，辞退了所有的仆人，只留下年老的奶妈和教师。把自己的狐朋狗友推出来做工厂的总工程师和经理，安灼拉甚至从众人的视野里消失了，礼拜日都不去教堂。

“他怕十字架和圣水！”有人低声说，激起一片附和。

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，拿起面包回家去了。

 

但是，格朗泰尔来到殖民地刚好一个月的时候，他跟黑魔王狭路相逢。还是因为佐罗。

自从格朗泰尔来了以后，佐罗突然销声匿迹。公平地说，这段所谓的太平是跟欧洲比出来的：法国本土政局不稳、德意志联邦蠢蠢欲动，奥地利的兵在意大利半岛诸王国里乱窜。再加上近一个月里殖民地没有大宗的原材料出口，佐罗犯不上披他的黑斗篷。为了找个好消息让国王陛下高兴高兴，海外部表示格朗泰尔的工作非常令人满意，特地要求殖民地政府给他一个勋章。格朗泰尔想到这场面就忍不住笑：公务员们如履薄冰地用了一回英国商人掌控的电报，没准还带戴着手套免得触电，只为了告诉马德兰：“格朗泰尔干得好，给他个勋章。图样如下……”。

勋章是本地铁匠严格遵循指导做的，不知道英国电报公司是否尽职地坑了一把法国人——如果汽车有肝脏，成品长得就像那玩意，而且格朗泰尔总觉得在里面看到了曾经属于留声机的部件。

马德兰先生决定给格朗泰尔办个庆功会，指望从本地名流手里拉到些捐助——他的师范学校计划又一次被驳回了。让他喜出望外的是，许久没露过面的安灼拉也捐了一大笔钱，并接受了请柬。

这些事情，格朗泰尔是不知道的。他满心挂念的是自己揣着的酒千万不要漏到裤子上。他每次看到那勋章，肚子里的笑话就像锅里的大米一样翻腾。于是格朗泰尔弄了一个牧马人的皮水袋，里面灌满应急的烈酒，以便把涌到舌尖的刻薄话冲回去。

靠这袋子酒，一切平安度过，除了奏乐的时候一支小号跑调以外没有更滑稽的事。格朗泰尔在冷餐会上开心地挖了一大勺蘑菇酱配自己的煮白肉。他正搅得高兴，一抬头发现有个英俊的年轻男人站在旁边，一脸为难，似乎想找他说话。

格朗泰尔干咳一声，把盘子放下跟对方握手：“您是……？”

“安灼拉。”

“啊，堂·安灼拉。”

“请省去敬称吧。”安灼拉无意识地皱皱眉头。

“无意冒犯。”

安灼拉挥挥手，示意没什么。他略带好奇地看着格朗泰尔。后者强打起精神，等他发问。

“您前些年在巴黎。”

“没错。”

“据说当时很不太平。”

“现在已经安静了。”

“难得。”

这算什么意思？格朗泰尔腹诽。安灼拉庄重得让他浑身不适，他们俩陷入难堪的沉默里。

“让我好找！”一声笑加上肩膀上的轻拍，本来该把他们吓着的，现在只让格朗泰尔觉得松了口气。

古费拉克，安灼拉的经理，声名赫赫的风流骑士。他的小别墅总关起门来通宵达旦地放唱片，想来是开舞会。格朗泰尔在脑子里过了一遍热安告诉他的事情。

“整整一个月，佐罗吓得面都不敢露。您可真厉害呀！”古费拉克在格朗泰尔胸口上捣了一拳，典型的殖民地式亲热。

“全赖总督英明，加上警察局的配合。”通常格朗泰尔喜欢长得好看的人在自己周围转悠，现在只想让这两个帅小伙快走：蘑菇酱闻着真馋人啊。

古费拉克完全没有放过他的意思：“依我看，应该趁热打铁，把佐罗抓到法国去受审。我敢说他一定特别想看看巴士底狱。”他用胳膊肘桶了安灼拉一下子，后者和格朗泰尔交换了一个无奈的眼神。

好在古费拉克的兴致来得快去得也快，珂赛特出来答谢捐赠的时候，他第一个冲过去鼓掌。不过，这么一来，安灼拉和格朗泰尔莫名地接近了些。

“是个活跃的人”。

“啊，古费拉克。”安灼拉轻轻摇头，好像这四个字够解释一切。

“想必也是个友善的人。”

“再好也没有了。”安灼拉的神情软化了一瞬间，但是很快又严肃起来：“您在巴黎的时候，正好赶上当时学生反抗国王的……暴乱。当时情形如何？”

“只闹了两天。具体情况，很遗憾，没办法细说——那两天我都醉着。等我醒了，听说国名警卫队成功地当场击毙首领和核心成员。”格朗泰尔拿出皮水袋给安灼拉看，后者被酒气冲得退了一步，瞪大了眼睛。格朗泰尔连声道歉，把水袋塞回兜里。看他有些失望的样子，格朗泰尔几乎要真的感到抱歉了。

“难怪您如此挂心。”他突然想起来，恨不得在脑门上拍一巴掌，“您的母亲曾是巴黎的名媛。”

“我的母亲是——”安灼拉打断他，说了一半又闭上嘴。他生硬地转开话题：“殖民地有您这样铁腕执法的人真是幸运。”

“……呃。”格朗泰尔说。

他们别别扭扭地聊了几分钟，古费拉克把安灼拉领去认识巴西的货运商人，格朗泰尔如释重负，吃了一大口他搅了半天的冷盘。见鬼，都被气温焐热了！

庆功会的下半场，格朗泰尔抽空从人群里脱身，找机会喝足了白葡萄酒——尝过本地烈酒之后，它们简直是糖水——又一次醉醺醺地被送回家里。当晚，格朗泰尔一夜好眠。

第二天一大早，他被敲门声吵醒，听差特地来传警察局长的口信：佐罗昨晚出现了，局长要找格朗泰尔开紧急会议。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

格朗泰尔吮着玻璃杯里的水杨酸酊，为警察局长的大嗓门头疼不已。外面大雨倾盆，还打雷闪电，他想起英国人总爱说下着猫和狗，不过按照殖民地这边儿的热带风情来看，该说下着虎和狼。

“在您授勋仪式当天晚上！这是多大的羞辱，阁下！”他不明白格朗泰尔为什么还不跳起来对佐罗下战书，“男子汉的荣誉，是一个男人之所以是男人的标志！”

在被窝里把荣誉伸过去，看尊夫人跟不跟你打离婚官司。格朗泰尔把鼻子埋在玻璃杯里，不想当着局长的面傻笑出声。格朗泰尔也不乐意佐罗在他授勋当天出现——难得有热闹可看。

“对谁下手了？”

“葡萄牙。”局长痛惜地摇头。

“他怎么他了？我是说，佐罗干了什么？”

“劫走了一船送去葡萄牙的羊毛。”

“谁的毛？”

“羊的。”

我的老天。格朗泰尔在心里痛苦呻吟。“我是说，从哪家农场，或工厂，或别的什么地方来的羊毛。”

“集市上到处收来的。”

“那么钱早就到了羊毛主人的手里，他们不负责了。葡萄牙人吃了哑巴亏。”

“正是如此。我竟没想到。”警察局长对格朗泰尔多了一点敬意。

“在车船码头多放点人。剩下的我自己去查，你不必插手。”格朗泰尔说，打发局长离开。等他一走，格朗泰尔立刻跑到米西什塔的酒馆里点了一大杯朗姆，果然半滴没让局长插手。他把整杯都灌下去，才把自己拿了工资以后该干的事扔出脑子。

白天酒馆里很清静，零星有几个吃午饭的人。滚滚的雷声和水流反倒显得屋里更安静了。米西什塔正靠在吧台上和她的光头男友调笑。他本名叫博须埃，朋友们叫他赖格尔，意为法国的“鹰”——这姓氏来自法国父亲，脖子后面的鹰图腾纹身，来自印第安母亲。博须埃通常在广场上摆摊给人代写书信和讼状，今天下雨，他就跑到屋里来了。

格朗泰尔坐在一边兀自不着边际地胡言乱语。冷不丁看见博须埃，格朗泰尔总算找到个听众，他大声对博须埃说：“汉子，你好！”

“你也好。”对方稳重地回答。

“买卖兴隆。”

“我主耶稣保佑诚实的人。”

“和聪明的人。请问大名？”

“叫赖格尔就成。”

“好响亮。”

“可不是，请你一杯酒。”博须埃说完，转向西塔，“再给他添一杯，行不行？算在我账上。”西塔不满地转转眼睛：“好像你还债的信用多好似的。”她还是给格朗泰尔又倒了一杯。后者举起杯子朝他俩敬酒，然后一口喝掉半杯。

“女士们先生们，”格朗泰尔漫无目的地吆喝，“过了晌午，想必大家都看了今天的号外。佐罗干得漂亮，我承认。可是，我怎么也想不明白，一个独行侠、单身汉，怎么解决整整一船生羊毛？”

“他有七八个摩尔人老婆，在山区老家打毛线。”博须埃说。西塔听得满脸挣扎，最后决定转身去后厨待着算了。

“把毛线一路捎回老家，乡警早把他扣下了。”格朗泰尔神秘地告诉他，警察严阵以待，在首府各处的交通节点都加派了人手。

“要是还逮不着，怎么说？”博须埃好奇地问。

“那么安灼拉就是佐罗嘛！”格朗泰尔大喊，“除了他，谁家要那么多羊毛？”

博须埃赶快捂住他的嘴：“小心，兄弟。佐罗的崇拜者能把你打死了扔水沟里。”

格朗泰尔吓得赶快喝了剩下的半杯压惊。

 

第二天，格朗泰尔得知那条路上都没有查到大批生羊毛，径直带着警察去安灼拉的工厂。

“他家？”领队的警探一脸为难，“阁下……”

“就是他家。倒要看看里头的传输带是不是人皮做的。”格朗泰尔冲他挤挤眼睛。警探苦着脸告诉他，路远，铁马走不了山路，得骑活的马。格朗泰尔更高兴了，借了一匹警队的马，带着五十个人，优哉游哉地顺着被雨水泡软了的路去郊外，去安灼拉的工厂。

刚看到工厂大门，有些警员已经开始低声念驱邪的咒语。据说被活活累死的奴隶怨气积累在四周，时常作祟。工厂本身倒是挺友好，大门开着，早已经有人站在门外等着。

那人一回头，一片白光晃得警探的马惊了。警察们习惯了不吭声的机器，忘了活的牲畜身上没有按钮，气急败坏的诅咒和马嘶混成一团。

“十分抱歉，警长们。请原谅我的工作需要。”对方开口说道，声音温文有礼。他自称是公白飞，总工程师。吓着了马匹的是他脸上的眼镜反光：一边是普通的圆形金属镜框，另一边是好几个有刻度的转盘，为固定在脸上延伸出几根皮带，像个面罩一样遮住公白飞小半张脸。“我来给诸位介绍工厂，如何？”他问，没等回答，做了个“请”的手势。警探愣愣地下了马，要不是格朗泰尔拦着，差点跟他走了。

“不忙。”格朗泰尔说，“我来查账本和库存，经理比工程师更合适。”

“啊，太遗憾了。”公白飞耸耸肩，“经理古费拉克先生正在和巴西的生意伙伴讨论公事，一时半会儿恐怕回不来。”他抱歉地笑笑，再次引各位来客进入工厂。格朗泰尔觉得不太乐意，不过他正好走在公白飞带着眼睛那边。

 

工厂里安静得出乎意料，工人只有百十来个，不足应有数量的十分之一。他们看起来比其他工厂里的体面多了，也自尊多了：见到老爷们没有一个脱帽的。不过他们都向公白飞打招呼，后者一一还礼。

“在这里，我们用机器管理机器。”公白飞自豪地介绍。顺着他手指的方向，格朗泰尔才发现厂房彼此挨得很近，中间用微型铁轨和索道连接。公白飞带他们进去，喋喋不休地讲各种器械的用途，警察们兴奋得像小男孩，不住指指点点，惊叹不已，显然忘了自己的任务。厂房里充满了大大小小的齿轮、滑轮、轴承、传动带。它们严丝合缝地连成一体，无声地转动。屋顶下架着步行梯，工人们在离地数十米的地方俯视参观者，并不停下手里的工作。他们不直接用手接触这些可怕的钢铁牙齿，而是在一个操作台前扳动手柄、控制开关，然后从羊身上剪下来、还带着泥土和油渍的毛就一车一车地掉进滑道，最后一间厂房里送出染好色、打成团的毛线。

整个工厂像一头吃进羊毛、排泄毛线的巨兽。格朗泰尔为这个比喻恶心得一哆嗦，他就是和机器合不来。于是他特别扫兴地打断公白飞的介绍，把警察们从陶醉中叫醒，赶他们去查库房的货物调度，如果诸位先生不麻烦的话，还请走访一下四周的居民。

公白飞带着格朗泰尔去自己的办公室查账目。一开门，他的脸色变了——古费拉克在里面，同样满脸糟了大糕的模样。

格朗泰尔在一边看他们俩飞快地交换了几个眼色，生怕自己真的打到了狐狸。

可是既然事情已经到了这地步……格朗泰尔接过账本，胡乱翻起来。实话实说，他一个字也看不懂，暗地想说自己吃坏了肚子，得赶紧回去。

“控温的水循环系统也是你设计的？真了不起……”格朗泰尔正硬着头皮找话说，警探出现在门口，告诉他什么都没发现。

“连日暴雨，根本没办法走运货的铁马车。”警探满脸写着“早跟你说过”。

“好极了，好极了。这岂不证明我们发现了一个没有违逆国王的工厂主？警探，你怎么不高兴？”格朗泰尔搓着手，似乎特别开心。警探不得不也挤出一个笑容，敬礼，然后快步离开办公室——去和同事们狠狠地抱怨该死的法国上司。

闹玩这一次，局长又能让我清静半个多月。格朗泰尔猛然发现意外的好处，从心底里高兴：正如他所料，一切不过如此。

“真是叨扰了。”格朗泰尔在座位上拧过身子，从外套的兜里掏了半天掏出一把票，“晚上有家酒吧表演弗朗门戈，相当正统的西班牙风味。就当是赔礼。”

公白飞和古费拉克又让人恼火地交换起眼色，好像格朗泰尔不在这儿似的。

然后古费拉克客气地谢过他，接下了票。公白飞为了能看得更清楚，还把眼镜上的转盘旋开，露出另外一只眼睛。

这一只也是平静的浅褐色，正常的人类眼球。——废话，难道还能有其他花样？格朗泰尔突然感到一阵厌倦，他刚才何苦费心去揣度，现在又何苦费心失望。

“您说的是缪尚？兼做辣味菜的法国馆子。”公白飞说。

“正是。您当然知道！他们可有名了，一定得去看看！”格朗泰尔心想，这下爱潘妮不能再说他不卖力气。

公白飞沉思着缓缓拨弄眼镜上的转轮：“听起来不错……我想安灼拉也该去，和您解释解释今天的误会。”

安灼拉，这个名字让格朗泰尔心里莫名其妙地一颤。可是这又何必，反正一切不过如此。格朗泰尔尽量不明显地转了下眼睛，告辞了。

 

有表演的晚上，客人比平时多，有不少欧洲和美国来的游客。格朗泰尔穿过人群挤到给他留的前排位置上，发现竟然有个熟人——他的医生也在。若李，是个俊俏的名字，按照米西什塔的习惯，被加了一大堆大舌颤音，听起来好像他拍着两对翅膀似的。

若李看到格朗泰尔非常惊喜，热情地给他介绍一种蒸馏咖啡的机器，还有最新的医学研究发现地球磁场对人能产生影响，还有他为什么要来以及博须埃和米西什塔有多让他心碎——可怜的若李爱上他们两个，而他们早就在一起了。

只有最后一个话题格朗泰尔有点兴趣，可是若李说得最少。

舞台没有幕布，观众们眼睁睁看着演员们在台上摆好架势。随后博须埃敲出一阵鼓声，表示演出马上开始。若李一把掐住格朗泰尔的胳膊：“嘘！”虽然他才是一直不住嘴的那个。

热安弹起欢快的和弦，爱潘妮和米西什塔在地上一跺脚，扇子和裙角飞扬起来。观众一时忘了鼓掌，一个英国来的老小姐和她的女伴掏出手绢擦眼泪：“太美了。”

表演渐入佳境，观众被音乐和舞蹈迷住了。格朗泰尔鼓掌、吹口哨，比谁都来劲。这时背后一阵骚动，有个来晚了的观众硬要挤到中间的位置。

格朗泰尔回头瞪了一眼，正对上安灼拉的蓝眼睛。

他猛地回身坐好，吓出一身冷汗，不知怎么想起火药的烟尘，还有血。

米西什塔谢幕下场了，坐在博须埃旁边拉起小提琴。“我的心要碎了。”若李呜咽，抓了一把盐渍腰果塞到嘴里。格朗泰尔一点搭理他的心思都不剩，警惕地盯着安灼拉。他看到公白飞和古费拉克也来了，公白飞还带着他的“眼镜”。格朗泰尔只觉得货真价实地如芒在背。

中场休息的时候，热安拿着巴拿马草帽到观众席上收小费。格朗泰尔第一个扔进去一张大钞，其他打扮得体的游客当着女友的面不好示弱，只得也往帽子里扔起钞票。

“精彩的表演。”安灼拉说，微微向前倾身，保证格朗泰尔能听见。格朗泰尔没有看他，点点头，站起来想直接走人，安灼拉一把扣住他胳膊。不等格朗泰尔挣扎，公白飞和古费拉克不动声色地挤到格朗泰尔旁边，挡住他两边的出路。

“恐怕您不得不提前告辞了。”公白飞低声说。

好像我没被劫持过似的——格朗泰尔想回一句更厉害的，安灼拉看了他一眼。据说猫头鹰就是用这样的瞪视把可怜的猎物钉死在地上。

似乎确定格朗泰尔不会挣扎，安灼拉转身走了。格朗泰尔掂量了一下情形，不得不承认自己没什么闹起来的理由。爱潘妮脱了带跟的舞鞋活动脚趾，若李被米西什塔拉过去，坐在她和博须埃中间，一副陶醉的模样。

算了，何必搞砸他们的美妙时光。格朗泰尔想。他没费心跟任何人告辞，拎起搭在椅背上的外套，顺从地跟着出门。

 

安灼拉在一间带家具出租的公寓里等着他，这儿离缪尚差不多五分钟脚程。屋里没开灯，临街的窗户没挂窗帘，街上的路灯照得屋里朦朦胧胧。安灼拉的半边身子在灯光里显出隐约的轮廓，格朗泰尔受过美术训练的眼睛觉得这场景非常好看，该建议卢浮宫照此方法展览那些古希腊石雕。

如果他还有命回法国的话。

“兄弟会的迎新仪式？”

“有可能。”安灼拉说。他不说话的时候，习惯性地把嘴唇抿成一条线。古费拉克松开格朗泰尔，抱着胳膊站在一边。公白飞轻手轻脚地锁了门。

“你查了我的工厂，有什么心得？”安灼拉说。

“挺好的地方。”格朗泰尔笑笑。

“快要关门了。三个月前换了新税法，殖民地的工厂要交新什一税。这样下去，支持不了多久。”

“少些工厂，少累死一些工人。”

听到这话，安灼拉脸色一沉，“别拿这样的事情开玩笑。”

“给你加了税，但甘蔗园的豁免权还在。”

“没错。这样下去——”

“只要法国本土有话说，殖民地只剩光着屁股吃糖的份。”格朗泰尔接过话头，“你想拯救人民，用毛线把他们从地狱里拽上来？”

安灼拉摇摇头：“如果你说的是我的工厂——很遗憾，派不了这个用处。”

“如果你想的是武装政变——这比不高明还蠢上一大截。”

“何以见得？”

格朗泰尔听到如此不避讳的回答，震惊得张着嘴，想不出来该作何反应。最后他问：“为什么告诉我？”

“免得你在碍事的时间发现。”公白飞回答。格朗泰尔几乎忘了他还站在旁边，小小吓了一跳。

“天知道我不做告密的下流事。可是，就算没有我添乱，你也打不赢法国兵。这儿连块好钢都造不出——看我那勋章！就算打赢了吧，然后又如何？阁下更乐意把税金交给英国人，还是美国人？”

“没有更好的办法。该做的事情不得不做，必须先把总督解决。”

格朗泰尔变了脸色：“马德兰是好人。珂赛特也是好人。他们爱这地方。”

“我看得见。”

“你只是不在乎。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉微微皱起眉头，然而没有否认。

“你到底想——”格朗泰尔明白安灼拉想要什么了。他记起在英国的时候，那儿多得是机械翅膀的老鹰，满口谈论着文明世界的福音和自由贸易，杀人不见血。是他们而不是浓雾让格朗泰尔的肺无法呼吸，就像现在。古费拉克的手像铁架子一样钳着他胳膊，多亏有他，否则格朗泰尔恐怕要坐在地上了。

“多愁善感。”安灼拉轻蔑地哼了一声，“把这套办公风格保持下去，坚持做个无害的人。”

格朗泰尔脑子里一片空白，只有一个念头：真可惜了这么漂亮的壳子。你活着，可是他们死了。

“而你可以坚持做个没心肝的畜生。”格朗泰尔说。他一拳打向安灼拉的脸，后者没防备，眼眶挨了一记。格朗泰尔不敢借此评价对方的格斗技巧，因为他自己都没想到竟然有这么一下。

安灼拉好像不觉得疼，提膝撞在格朗泰尔腹部，随即抓住他的领子，照准同一个地方补了两下勾拳。

这一场格斗来得快极了，古费拉克只来得及狠狠抽了口气。公白飞仍然岿然不动。

“行了，行了。”古费拉克喘过那口气，立刻插到中间把他们俩分开。他让格朗泰尔靠在自己肩膀上，检查他是不是断了骨头。

安灼拉低着头，背对着窗外的光源。也许格朗泰尔不是这儿唯一一个被自己吓到的人。

公白飞拍拍安灼拉的肩膀，从门后的挂钩上摘下帽子和外套递给他。柔软的精纺羊毛大衣从他手里垂下，影子被路灯光拖得很长，仿佛他拎着一双巨大的翅膀似的。安灼拉张开嘴，迟疑了一下，仍旧一言不发地离开了。

公白飞扶着门，等安灼拉的脚步声消失之后，对古费拉克耳语几句。后者犹豫地把格朗泰尔交给他，也走了。

 

屋里很黑，从外面看不到里面有人。一片寂静里公白飞扶着格朗泰尔坐在地上——这公寓连床都没有，像个办公室的空架子——递给他一小瓶威士忌。格朗泰尔一口干了酒，蜷着腿顶住腹部，他想吐。

公白飞坐在旁边，等格朗泰尔缓过劲。“若李是你的医生，古费拉克会让他送你回去。”他说，声音依然平静。

这就是说，除了他们西塔、爱潘妮、博须埃和热安以外，他们还知道若李。格朗泰尔很想揪住公白飞，把肚子里的东西全吐在他挺括的衬衫上。

“不如告诉他我醉酒闹事……等会儿，这个主意你恐怕已经想到了。”

“的确。”公白飞没再说话。他架起格朗泰尔出门，还不忘反手把门关上。

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

一个月以前，格朗泰尔就意识到不对劲。

他提醒寄宿公寓的女房东早早存下干粮，老妇人半信半疑，暗示他缺乏睡眠。洗衣服的外省丫头们都笑话他胆小，格朗泰尔打发她们走开，自顾自地囤下足够的酒。

果然。

格朗泰尔听说拉马克将军葬礼上的骚乱时，正躺在床上神游。他的住处离那边不远，能听见《马赛曲》和枪声。“敬我先见之明。”他及时掏出一瓶威士忌，咬开瓶盖直接灌了下去。

差不多两天，除了酒格朗泰尔什么都没放进嘴里。女房东进来看过他几次，给他放下一点面包和腌肉。也许就是她，告诉格朗泰尔队伍转到圣德尼街去了，在那儿建了街垒。

那边有家做肉馅鲤鱼的好馆子，格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地想。

战况最激烈的时候，格朗泰尔醉得人事不省。是战斗结束后的寂静把他吵醒的。他想支起身子往窗外看，一阵眩晕又把他扔回原处。这时女房东跑上楼，看到他还活着，大大地松了口气，然后告诉他存面包的橱柜浸了水。

女房东从外省来巴黎超过三十年，活动范围从自己的公寓起，到市场止。这阵势严重地伤害了她的神经，只得委托“年轻的小伙子”去查看战况。为了表示自己除活着以外还有点用处，格朗泰尔被她赶出来的时候没有很认真地拒绝。

街上比他想象中平静得多，七成商户按时开张了。格朗泰尔顺利地买到了面包。随后他想起女房东说什么地方建了街垒。离这儿不远啊，他想。于是，抱着一种当时他不能明白、现在令他追悔莫及的心思，格朗泰尔往圣德尼街走过去。

刚走到街口，格朗泰尔就后悔了。国民警备队征用了几辆大车，正在清理昨晚的战场。大车的轮子上绑着橡胶块，压在路上格楞格楞地闷响。辕马脖子上挂着拳头大的铃铛，让路人听到以后快快闪开。学生们的尸体有的已经扔进车里，有的还被码在一边。值钱的东西多半已被警备队翻走，收尸人仍不死心地逐一查看。格朗泰尔颤抖地转过脸，他听见特地请来的神父在念经文。

一辆运尸体的车经过他身边，路边看热闹的妇女低下头，划着十字低声念叨：“可怜的、可怜的……”正好在格朗泰尔面前，车轮卡在撬起一半的铺路石上，猛地颠了一下子。一具尸体的胳膊从车上垂落下来，动了动。格朗泰尔看见年轻的、肌理通达的胳膊，骨骼优雅的手，虎口上满是拿枪磨出来的水泡。顺着手臂他看见一张沾了烟灰和血的脸，年轻英俊得好像阿波罗。死者的头因车子的另一次震动转了过来，茫然的眼睛还睁着，格朗泰尔悚然意识到这具尸体曾经是个活人，当满地的血还在他身体里、希望还在他心里的时候。

格朗泰尔被火烫了一样猛然低下头。他想你们已经死了，可还活着的是怎样的人啊。

 

若李在格朗泰尔肚子上狠狠揉了一下，他疼得立刻回过神来。

“老天呐！你这兽医！”格朗泰尔擦了把冷汗。若李拍开他的手，又多倒了一点药膏：“化瘀血。”

格朗泰尔嘟嘟囔囔地重新平躺下来，盯着天花板发愣，随便若李把他当披萨面团揉。该死的脑袋又在折腾了。安灼拉养着个以商敌国的念头当宠物，不过这毛茸茸的天真小野心注定夭折于重炮和火枪。格朗泰尔完全没必要提前盼着他——不，死亡最好别发生在人身上。

可是死亡必然发生在人身上，以这样或那样的方式，发生在这里或那里。

要么若李、爱潘妮、西塔、博须埃还有热安，要么马德兰、珂赛特加上巴阿雷。格朗泰尔烦躁不已，若李一巴掌把他拍回原位。嘿，我在挂念你的命呐！格朗泰尔腹诽。

若李揉完了，把剩下的半瓶药膏放在格朗泰尔床头，又在他的水杯里滴了两滴止疼药水。“记得好好吃东西。还有把床调个方向，顺着地球磁场。”

格朗泰尔挥手打发他走：“兽医。”

他现在只想再次躺在床上，唯一确定的是床底下塞满烈酒，足够自己假装外边什么都没发生。

 

在床上赖了四天以后，格朗泰尔肚子上的肉不再疼了。若李的非洲土方真好使，他孜孜不倦地盯着格朗泰尔上药也相当有帮助。格朗泰尔正享受可以随意翻身的午觉，门口又有听差使劲敲门。格朗泰尔用枕头捂住脸，反而把自己闷得睡意全无，不得不起床。

听差的口音格朗泰尔只能听懂一半。不情不愿地被拖到办公室，他才知道警察局长求他同意撤销岗哨。

“什么岗哨？”格朗泰尔问。

“为追查佐罗偷走的羊毛，设在交通要道上的岗哨，阁下。”

“追查到了吗？”

“没有。”

“那就撤吧。”格朗泰尔备受折磨地长叹一声，瘫在高背椅子上，尽量不窝着肚子。

“还有一件事，阁下……”局长少见地犹豫，把一摞案卷放在格朗泰尔桌上，“有线报说，墨西哥通缉犯‘铁马掌’胡里欧·曼努埃尔出现在殖民地，近期要经过首府。”

“顺带留心他？行啊。”

“铁马掌有向各地豪强挑战的习惯，也许会……挑上佐罗。”

“两败俱伤，也行。”

“不……”局长一副意料之中的样子，又是为难又是羞愧，“阁下，哪怕铁马掌挑战佐罗，我恳请您为了大局放弃这次机会。”

格朗泰尔惊讶地坐直了，又摔回原位：“你的荣誉感这就不要了？尊夫人没有意见？”

局长没听出他的笑话，还是一脸愧色：“容我向您解释。铁马掌在加勒比海地区走私已有十余年，在亡命徒中威望极高。警局里不少人以前也……因此难以下手。”他尴尬地沉默了一会儿，见格朗泰尔没回应，又接着说，“如果铁马掌和佐罗决斗，无论结局如何，按匪徒们的规矩没人追究。借机抓到佐罗自然好，不过胡里欧——”

“我就假装看不见。”格朗泰尔翻开胡里欧的案卷，“我说，从非洲劫掠奴隶运过来，这条给他定的是走私罪加上妨碍社会治安，后来怎么又没了？”

“他进港口的时候报的是皮草，不过后来补上了罚款。”

“杀过四个人。”

“只不过是本地人。”局长怪委屈，“他是格斗好手，通缉令早就贴遍了，可那些文盲土著非要去挑衅。”

“我的天。”格朗泰尔把案卷扔回去，疲惫地揉着脸，“加派一倍的人。”

 

估摸着局长走远了，格朗泰尔爬起来，从侧门溜出去——他今天必须得出去透透气。

在巴黎的时候，格朗泰尔在格罗画室里交了学费，偶尔去偷两个苹果，或者画点让女学员捂嘴偷笑的东西。这么说很矫情，不过格朗泰尔觉得画室让他平静。不光是画画本身，其他的东西，哪怕是摞在墙角的廉价画纸和炭笔头，都让他心里有种挺美好的感觉——反正这是实话。

所以他一听热安说殖民地有个染料集市，立刻要去看看。要不是被安灼拉揍得爬不起来他早就去了。集市在鸢尾埠，在货运码头和羊毛工厂连线的中间。隔着老远，格朗泰尔就听见那边的喧闹声，诗人果然只说真话：彩虹中所有颜色，均可于此寻得。

集市上不光有美洲红，还有天南海北的移民带来的颜色。有个从印度退休的英国老爵爷带来好几个印度仆人，他们每天下午伺候爵爷喝完茶以后就来这儿唱拉格，给巧遇机缘的顾客推销“真正的”群青。鹰钩鼻子的红种人在地上铺开旧羊皮，展示从泥土色到橙色的一排泥块，如果谁懂得他的方言就能知道这是老祖母用石榴做的。附近洗衣店的华人老板在集市开张的时候，总卖两种颜色——红色和黑色，写收据剩下的。他拍着胸脯说它们鲜艳的颜色能保持一千年。有解放的奴隶重操旧业，给其他兄弟姐妹纹上蓝绿色的花纹，遮盖丑陋的烙铁痕迹。

这儿还什么都能染。法国贵妇带来的越南使女每个安息日下午休假时，就挎着精致的小篮子卖红米染的野鸟蛋。浑身包在披肩里的吉普赛老太太有秘制药水，能把女人的黑头发变成斯堪的纳维亚金，或者苏格兰红。一只刺着红色、白色花纹的黑手臂递来零钱，简直太寻常了。

所有的颜色到了集市上，都额外添了一层金色——是太阳的颜色。

一个摊子比别处更热闹，周围挤满了人，格朗泰尔反正闲极无聊，也兴趣十足地凑过去。

里面是个做绢花、扇面的工匠，他在女工们用钩针做出形状的扇子上又是刺绣、又是染色，还用专门的鹅毛笔沾着有闪光的粉末勾出点缀的线条。他刚完成了一件，展开来扇了扇。人群一阵惊叹：简直和翠鸟拍打翅膀一样！

一个传教士操着英语问了价钱，工匠也用英语回答：“对不住，只卖给跳舞的。”

“和昨天的回答一样。”传教士失望地说。

“明天的回答和今天一样。”

“那好吧，上帝保佑你。”

“也保佑你。”

这时一个四十出头的丰腴妇人挤过人群，格朗泰尔不得不给她让道。

“堂娜·胡莱玛！”工匠一看见她，立刻招呼，“您的教学班好啊？”

“好！好！”胡莱玛眉开眼笑，“我的学生还能去总督的学校里当教师呐。马德兰先生可真是个好人。”

“您的绢花，三十五个。”工匠没答话，从椅子地下掏出个麻布口袋递过去。

胡莱玛更开心了，她打开袋子给众人看：“一整个天国的花园都在里头！”她付了钱，数也不数一下，就扎上袋口，乐呵呵地顶在头上走了。

格朗泰尔随口说：“可惜那么好的东西。”

“没什么可惜的。”工匠听见了，一句话顶回来。

“你不心疼自己的作品？”

“没有女人戴着它们跳舞，就什么都不值。”工匠无所谓地说。爱尔兰的红头发、棱格纹袜子，格朗泰尔觉得眼熟得很。

“别琢磨了，我们见过。”他稍稍有了点笑意，伸出一只手：“弗以伊。我要跟巴阿雷打架，被你拉开了。”

格朗泰尔回他一个很踏实的握手。弗以伊从桌子底下掏出另外一个马扎支在身边，“别急着走。聊聊？”

 

“你让安灼拉给揍了。”弗以伊说，手上的活计一点没停。格朗泰尔哼了一声：“消息灵通嘛。”

“爱潘妮说的。上回给她送扇子的时候。她气坏了，非要在安灼拉的漂亮脸蛋上挠一把。”

格朗泰尔明知爱潘妮不可能有机会逮住安灼拉——他们怎么能见着面呢？——心里还是快活了些。“让爱潘妮消消气，是我先撩的他。”

“哈，真想看看那场面。”弗以伊随口说。然后闭紧嘴巴，全副心思都回到珍珠母粉和胶水的比例上，这得用来勾蔷薇花的轮廓。

弗以伊不干活的时候说上两句话，不说话的时候就干自己的活。格朗泰尔坐在他旁边看人生百态，倒也挺自在。

围观的人来了又走，间或有些游客问价，买走些手绢和披肩，绢花和扇子照例只卖给跳舞的。一位俄罗斯爵爷给太太和女儿买了一打披肩，还慷慨地用纯正的伏特加灌满了格朗泰尔的皮水袋。弗以伊在旁边把眼珠子都快翻出来了——这个气派，还有口音，他必定在伦敦的码头混过。

集市快散场了，弗以伊收拾着摊子，问：“喝一杯？”

格朗泰尔挑起眉毛，举起皮水袋，示意自己一直喝着。弗以伊朝街对面的酒馆偏偏头：“龙舌兰，不糟蹋粮食的酒。”

 

酒馆里哪儿的人都有，行商、工匠、水手、画家……老板来自墨西哥，有一半黄种人血统。他提供自己酿的正宗龙舌兰，还有把宝贝原料偷运出墨西哥的惊险故事。

他们听着故事，传递热乎乎的马黛茶罐子，等卖酒的钟点。

太阳下山有一会儿了，不过点路灯的还没走到这边来。为着节约煤油，只有厨房点了个风雨灯，外间全靠残存的天光照亮。弗以伊和格朗泰尔轮流吮着吸管，交换调配颜色的技巧。这儿的常客都认识弗以伊，时常有人过来和他打招呼，连带着也接受了格朗泰尔。有人给班卓琴调弦，他的朋友手痒地提前打起康茄鼓。音乐里时间过得快，眼看只剩半小时就能合法地开烈酒，顾客们耐心地嚼着烟草解馋。

“……所以，我就上这儿来了。”格朗泰尔吸溜了一口续得没味儿的茶，把罐子递给弗以伊，“你怎么来的？”

“我只记得伦敦港的印刷厂，印那种——那种——小说的厂。”格朗泰尔一副心领神会的模样，弗以伊接着说，“经理看我小，工休的时候教我识字。看了太多新大陆冒险，看着看着就跳船来了。”弗以伊说，好像这也是一篇别人的新大陆冒险。

“等烧酒来了，我请你一杯。”格朗泰尔学殖民地的风俗学得很快。在这儿，人们不热泪盈眶地拥抱，而是请一杯酒。

“见鬼的资本家。他们负责想出鬼主意，教士们负责找借口。”弗以伊骂了一句，“你说一个穷人，怎么允许商人们把自己的血装瓶、贴签，运过来卖？”

“说得是，兄弟！”老板嗅到造反的味道很是欣喜，他对格朗泰尔说：“你排队等着吧，我先请他一杯。”

天色黑透，卖好酒的时候到了。下班的码头装卸工三五成群地涌进来吃晚饭，他们黑色或棕色的手一有空闲就打起拍子来。厨子在大铁锅里奋力翻搅加了辣椒、鸡肉和海鲜的米饭。等厨子扔下铲子，帮工们一拥而上倒空铁锅，把粗瓷大碗装着的米饭送到客人桌上。

 

又进来一个人。

不管刚才多么快活的人，一看到他的脸，立刻闭嘴、低头。来者一步步往屋里走，他周身的寂静也一步步覆盖了整个酒吧。

弗以伊和格朗泰尔背对着门，还不知道出了什么事。直到一个哑得厉害的男声说：“哪来这些没主人的畜生？”

“糟糕。”弗以伊看了他一眼，立刻变了脸色。

格朗泰尔只看见一个又矮又壮的山区牧马汉子，秤砣似的压在木条椅子上，独占一张大桌。

“那是谁？”

“胡里欧·曼努埃尔，‘铁马掌’。”弗以伊咬着牙。

难怪深色皮肤的顾客都悄悄地溜走了，酒馆里剩下不到三分之一的人。自然，音乐声也停了。

“我说，咱们走吧。”弗以伊低声说，拽拽格朗泰尔。后者以为自己听错了：“你不怕英国水手、法国警察，怕一个流寇？”

“复杂得很，咱们快走吧。”弗以伊说着跳下凳子，扯着格朗泰尔往后门走。

“那是个通缉犯，不想赚点钱花吗？”格朗泰尔从来不是好勇斗狠的人，可今天也许是马黛茶闹的，他特别不想让铁马掌好过。

弗以伊低声诅咒，他不看格朗泰尔或铁马掌，反而直盯着门外。点路灯的怕是发现不对，没有过来，外头还是一片黑。

铁马掌咳了一声，响亮地啐了口痰：“我每到一个地方，都要会会英雄好汉。承蒙我主基督保佑，至今没有下地狱。你们这儿的好汉，我知道，佐罗。好吧，今天我等着他。劳烦哪一位先生去传话？”

没人起身。还没跑掉的顾客惊恐地瞪着桌面。格朗泰尔感觉到弗以伊的手死死卡在自己胳膊上。铁马掌注意到自己身边就有两个人：“嘿，伙计。帮个忙？”

弗以伊掐得更重了，说话仍然挺客气：“对不住，伙计。我得送朋友回家。”格朗泰尔对上铁马掌的视线，胃缩成一团。感谢殖民地的太阳，他敢说自己又要做蠢事了。格朗泰尔开口说：“这位先生——”

 

“没人传话。因为他们知道惩罚紧跟着罪行。”

佐罗。

“妈的。”弗以伊绝望地叹气，掐着格朗泰尔的手一松。

他像传言里一样，穿黑衣、戴黑面罩。佐罗客气地冲铁马掌压了下帽檐，权作招呼。

铁马掌很是客气，他站起来邀请佐罗坐下，但是佐罗没理会他的江湖规矩。连这样的规矩都敢不理会的好汉，不多见。

“有妻子等着你养活吗？”佐罗问。他的声音刻意地压低。

“每个村子里有一个。”

“有孩子等着你教养吗？”

“每个村子里有一打。”

铁马掌说完，站起来抽出马刀：“提这些事情多么晦气。拿你的刀吧，好汉。”佐罗堪堪抽出他的剑，铁马掌的刀刃已当头劈下——只砍到空气。佐罗绕到他身侧，一剑刺进他右肩。这凝固的一秒钟过去，佐罗退了一步，拔出剑。铁马掌一声没吭，站得笔直，不住地发抖。

“我只剥夺你继续伤害他人的能力——”佐罗话未说完，铁马掌把刀换到左手，怒号着连劈几刀。佐罗一一挡下，然而力不从心。最后一刀他手腕一颤，勉强错开。佐罗也还站着，但是格朗泰尔发现剑锋无力地垂向地面。铁马掌气急，索性把刀扔了，掏出腰上挂的短火铳。佐罗见状，双手持剑，鼓足最后的力气打歪铁马掌的枪，随后直扑向对方心窝。

一声枪响，屋里木屑和火药乱飞。铁马掌眼睛瞪得巨大，喉头咕噜几声，带着佐罗的剑仰面朝天倒在地下，断了气。

佐罗一直看着铁马掌的眼睛，直到对方不再动弹为止。他难以察觉地微微叹了口气，拔出剑掂了掂，收回鞘里。

“看啊，佐罗！”刚才一直悄无声息的人群里有人惊叹。旋即，难以置信的感慨和欢呼爆发出来，充满整个酒馆。佐罗也对他们压了压帽檐，转身消失在黑暗里。

每个人都拉着邻座——不管认不认识，兴奋难当地描述佐罗多么英勇，出手多么快，好像谁都没自己看得真切。

弗以伊用指尖碰碰格朗泰尔：“那就是佐罗。”

“是啊。”格朗泰尔还没回过神来，都忘了看一眼自己的胳膊有没有被弗以伊掐出淤青。他坐着发愣，突然跳起来。弗以伊吓了一跳，这回换格朗泰尔死死抓住他。

“为了围捕铁马掌，街上的岗哨加了一倍。”

“可是他们更乐意抓佐罗。”弗以伊明白了，倒抽一口气。

“怎么办？”格朗泰尔满脸惊慌。看到弗以伊为难的样子，他才记起来：自己正是追捕佐罗的法国专员。想到这一茬，格朗泰尔讪讪地松开弗以伊，坐回原位。“也许我在这儿应付警察更合适。”他说。

弗以伊抱歉地拍拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，追着佐罗出门去了。

 

烧酒送上桌，重新跑回来的人们弹起班卓琴和吉他，拍着巴掌打拍子。已经有人把佐罗刚才的决斗编成小调。当世的英雄好汉这么快就成了传奇。

格朗泰尔估摸着佐罗和弗以伊走远了，派酒馆的侍者街上喊警察。他特地付了一个金拿破仑，说喊来的人越多越好，最好把全城的警察全叫来。然后他点了点剩下的钱，请了所有人一轮龙舌兰。

金币没白花，这帮穿制服的挤满了酒馆，闹得沸反盈天。所有人都声称自己见到了佐罗，热心地给“老爷们”指出无数个他可能逃跑的方向。格朗泰尔躲在角落里，闷不吭声地嚼碎盐块儿，把酒倒进喉咙。若李说盐对心脏不好，管他的，格朗泰尔刚才看见的东西足够杀死他可怜的心脏九十次。

一瓶见底，又没钱再续一瓶。格朗泰尔咂咂嘴，戴上帽子，从人群里歪歪倒倒地挤了出去。

点灯人姗姗来迟，路灯好歹都点起来了。格朗泰尔看看月亮，想这时候去缪尚，大概还能赶上压轴的表演。街道上的黑暗被路灯分割成段，热带植物巨大的叶子随风而动，投下形状奇特的阴影。

就像飘动的斗篷。格朗泰尔想。佐罗从黑暗里出现的时候，他差一点以为亲眼看见了一个英雄。现在格朗泰尔冷静下来，提醒自己忍住这种危险的念头。

相信一个人好比跳河，谁能保证肯定会跳进被太阳晒得暖和的水里？格朗泰尔不想尝试一头砸在石头上的滋味。他从没跳过，也不打算在此地开头。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

格朗泰尔觉得自己似乎转错了弯——不是说他的人生——这个街区看起来一点也不熟悉，按理说，一刻钟前他就该看见缪尚了。冷不丁天上闪光，吓得他一抖，以为要被雷阵雨截住。听见长长的哨音才明白过来，那是警方报信用的烟火。格朗泰尔算了算，动静大概在一百多英里之外。已经不是我的事了。格朗泰尔想。

仰头仰得难受，格朗泰尔低下头活动脖子，正对上一双平静的蓝眼睛。

又是佐罗。

他一瞬间有种时间错位的感觉：那真的是烟火，不是枪声？不过下一秒佐罗动了动，细微的声音把格朗泰尔拉回当下。从没来由的惊悸里缓过劲来，他意识到佐罗半躺在地上，这不对劲。

“你受伤了。”格朗泰尔分辨出血腥味。

“背上。”佐罗倚着墙角坐着，不情愿地偏过头。他说的是法语，然而语调奇怪，看来疏于练习。

格朗泰尔蹲下以后才发现自己果真转错了弯，他在挨了安灼拉一顿揍的公寓楼下。公寓黑着灯，关着窗户，看起来没有人。

一个受伤的人，一间没人住的公寓，在格朗泰尔看来，他似乎没别的选择。

粗略地检查完伤势，他拍拍对方：“忍一会儿，我们得换个地方。”佐罗盯着他，不知思考了什么，勉为其难地点点头。格朗泰尔深吸了口气，一用劲直接把他扛在肩上。佐罗闷哼一声，但是没有挣扎。格朗泰尔觉得热乎乎的血流进自己衣领，不敢再耽搁，尽量快地进了公寓。

 

房间的门锁一踹就开了。格朗泰尔小心地放下佐罗，用外套和斗篷团在一块儿让他垫着。佐罗比他更知道该干什么，自己压住伤口止血，由着格朗泰尔在屋里乱转。

格朗泰尔双手止不住地发抖，心跳声比脚步声还大——私通叛党，其罪当绞。也许是危机感和酒精起了化学反应，也许格朗泰尔高估了自己的酒量，他感到一种奇异的晕眩，好比站在悬崖边上感到风从下往上吹。这感觉让他迷醉，让他从没有过地清醒——

楼下还有一滩血，不能让人发现！格朗泰尔突然想起来，他点着煤气灯，开了窗户往下看。真是好圣母保佑，正巧遇见一队骑警从巷子口一步一步摸过来。格朗泰尔赶快把沾了血的衬衫也脱了，深深吸了口气，大声招呼：“晚上好，警官！”

领队吃这一吓，掏出枪来差点要打，认出是格朗泰尔专员才硬生生刹住。他不情不愿地敬礼：“晚上好，阁下。”

“今晚很不太平，出什么事了？”格朗泰尔的嗓门怕是从另一条街也能听见。领队整张脸都皱起来了，压着嗓子：“您不知道？佐罗出现了。”

“太遗憾了。”格朗泰尔长吁短叹，“我这边有个可爱的同伴等着，一点功夫都没有省下来。”

领队干巴巴地笑了一声。

真难为他，格朗泰尔想。“我主基督在上，他干了什么？”

“赌铁赢了一个墨西哥通缉犯。”领队回答。

赌铁，就是动刀子决斗，当地的黑话。

“告诉我，队长。你这样的好汉为什么披了军皮？”

“跟您不一样，阁下。”领队也不在乎了，放开嗓子回答。他的手下面面相觑：命令不是说噤声吗？

“保佑正直的人。”格朗泰尔说，挥挥手让他走了。

好了，现在人证物证俱全。格朗泰尔耸耸肩，无暇关心他什么时候能得到自己那根绞索——他真还有个同伴等着呢。

 

被血濡湿的衣服在灯光下发亮，随佐罗的呼吸起伏。面罩没遮住的脸颊苍白，盖着一层薄薄的汗珠。他剩下的力气都不够止住伤口的血。

“得找个医生。”

“我已经留了信号，让我的朋友来处理这个。”佐罗说，“请您走吧。”

“血还在流呢。”格朗泰尔担忧地凑过去看看。

“请离开，我的朋友们很快就要来了。”

“如果我不走，你也没办法。”格朗泰尔找回小时候和家庭教师对着干的劲头。

佐罗又沉默了一会儿，然后——没来由地——带着点歉意说：“五斗橱最上一层有剪刀和纱布。”

“没有水？”

“如果橱子旁边的水罐是空的，就没有。”

水罐里有新鲜的水——有人在打理这个地方。我该不是卷进什么犯罪团伙里了吧？格朗泰尔想。

把剪子沾了酒烧过之后，他小心地从佐罗伤口周围剪下布料。伤口没有他想象里的狰狞可怖，只是刀伤，有些撕裂，脏污倒不多。处理伤口的时候，佐罗一声没吭，偶有疼痛引起的肌肉抽动才证明他还清醒。格朗泰尔被这样的平静弄得心慌：“疼吗？”

“扛得住。”

“别的土匪，还是警察？”

“警察。收编了疯狗比利以后，他们补了些好手。”

“你也知道这间公寓？”

“我知道这儿总空着。房主还用来做什么，我管不着。”佐罗有了点聊天的兴致，偏过头看着格朗泰尔，“你是法国专员，但没有叫手下来。”

“你的是朋友，我的就是手下。”格朗泰尔半心半意地抱怨，“是的，完全没费心告诉他们。”

“我欠你一次。”

“那就还吧。”

“行啊。你说。”

格朗泰尔停下手上的动作，奇怪明明是捡便宜的时候，自己为什么觉得为难。他暂时没法好好地算计，满脑子都是爱尔兰的精怪故事——真是多谢弗以伊。

“总有一天我会要求你做一件事，到那时，你必须同意。”

佐罗想也没想：“定了。”

“你就不怕我让你去杀人放火？”

“你押我守信用，我押你正直。”

“这儿的人不赌铁，就赌道德困境。”格朗泰尔装作恼火，把一块纱布拍在佐罗的伤口上，落手轻柔得很。佐罗一点也没被吓着。“这样很危险，孩子。”

“扛得住。”

格朗泰尔笑着叹气：“英雄好汉。”

“犬儒主义者。”佐罗说，声音里没有严厉的意思——不过格朗泰尔觉得这很有可能因为佐罗半张脸埋在斗篷里，还损失了一汤盘的血。

格朗泰尔跪在旁边，心情复杂地看着佐罗平静的侧脸。皮质面罩像一个没有厚度的影子。他还想说点什么，楼梯上突然响起不止一个人的脚步声。格朗泰尔跳起来，拎起佐罗的佩剑冲到门口，贴着门板听外面的动静。佐罗也警觉地支起身子。分辨出人声后，他放松下来：“是我的朋友们来了。”

格朗泰尔松了口气，略显尴尬地把剑放回佐罗手边：“我猜我最好走了。”

 

他下楼的时候，差点撞上慌张的米西什塔和博须埃。西塔一看到他，母狼一样眯起眼睛，上下扫视。格朗泰尔相信一丝告密的迹象都不会被她放过，立刻举手投降，贴在墙上让他们俩过去。西塔留下一个怀疑的眼神，转身带博须埃上楼。格朗泰尔松了口气，却又和若李打了照面，两人都傻了。

“若李！”博须埃在楼上大惊小怪地嚷嚷，若李僵硬地冲格朗泰尔点点头，蹭过他追了过去。

 

在西塔的卧室里，若李借了她的水盆洗手，神情茫然。博须埃借着递给他干净毛巾的机会，推了他两把，若李才反应过来。

“我的妈呀。”他攥着毛巾，跌坐在床上。

“怎么？”西塔问。

“佐罗没事，今天的伤不比他身上……别的伤疤严重。”若李说，“只是我从来没想到。”

“你才来这儿半年，说什么从来。”西塔怜爱地在他额头上亲了一下。

“前几天格朗泰尔……被打了，古费拉克把我找去，可什么都没说。格朗泰尔自己说是因为喝多了闹事。”若李转向西塔和博须埃，“难道——可是他绝不会——”

“不会的。”博须埃揽住他的肩膀。

楼下店里一阵吵嚷，西塔无奈地叹气。她最后在若李嘴唇上轻快地亲了一口，下楼照应店面。

若李陶醉了一会儿，惊觉博须埃还在旁边。博须埃友好地对他笑笑。

“你是法国来的？”博须埃若无其事地问。

“是的，南方。”

“听说那边挺好。”

“也许吧。我在巴黎长大的。”

“听说那边也不错。”

“总在寄宿学校里，没什么出去闲逛的机会。”若李耸耸肩，“出了学校，我就跟着叔叔去非洲学手艺去了。”

“这么说，你不是有行医证的大夫！”博须埃吃了一惊，若李赶快把指头压在他嘴上。

“我早告诉你是在阿尔及利亚开的张！”若李紧张兮兮地争辩，“反正我什么病都见过了。”

博须埃瞪大眼睛，举起两只手，表示他绝不声张。奇怪了一会儿为什么博须埃看起来只有一只眼睛，若李才发现，两人贴得太近了。

在殖民地，男人们以心无挂碍为傲，爱一个女人都被认为是软弱的假娘们，何况另一个男人。西班牙人刚刚踏上这里的土地，立刻专为鸡奸犯、违背自然的女人和对性爱上瘾的人办了教养所。法国人到现在也没有费心拆除这个地方。若李刚到殖民地那阵子谁也不认得，去教养所做过义诊之后，没有情妇的裙子或情人的肩膀可供痛哭一场，只好自己硬抗。现在他多少习惯了，可教养所留下的记忆仍旧足以让他浑身冷汗地跳起来，离博须埃尽可能地远。他心惊胆战地安慰自己，教养所很少主动抓人。可是万一被告发到神父那里，还有驱魔仪式等着——

博须埃小心地把若李拉过来，抱在怀里：“不会的。”他轻轻地亲了亲若李的嘴唇，就像刚才米西什塔一样。若李艰难地吐了口气，才发现自己全身绷紧得像块木板。

“我爱西塔，还爱你。她也一样。爱、神父、下地狱，这几样我都不怕。”博须埃对他耳语，引着若李的手指摸到他脖子后面的神鹰图腾，“这是我母亲的战神。一个人能怎样战斗，就能怎样爱。”

这个年纪的人，都有争强好胜的傻劲儿。若李想，难道我不如他勇敢？他结结实实地吻上博须埃。

 

安灼拉大宅里，水管最密集、因而也最凉爽的地方有几张扶手椅，像欧洲大陆的人们围着壁炉摆椅子一样，甚至更胜一筹：身边就是落地窗，能兼用灯光和月亮照明。公白飞正在自己最喜欢的位置上，手里照例拿了本书，可是他的眼睛却盯着窗外黑乎乎的花园。没有了特制眼镜，他脸上的线条柔和多了，足足年轻了四、五岁。

古费拉克推开门，如释重负地叹了一声，整个摔进他对面的椅子里。

“怎么样？”公白飞问，把书放在一边。

“哄他睡着了。真不让人省心。”古费拉克又狠狠地叹了一声。

“往好处看，他今天该意识到自己是个人了。”公白飞拍了拍古费拉克的膝盖。

“怎么？终于攒够了刀枪伤数目，还是今天这一刀格外奇妙？”古费拉克颤抖地抽了口气，猛地把脸埋在手里，“再偏一点，那一刀就、就要刺进他的后心……”

这么久还不没有习惯。公白飞想。然而他的明智在于知道自己并没比古费拉克强多少，于是他什么都没说，只把椅子挪过去，搂着古费拉克的肩膀。他们被汩汩水声包围，稍远一点的地方才是那个嘈杂的世界。

过了一会儿，古费拉克吸吸鼻子，抬起头：“跟我说说神秘福音。”

“格朗泰尔。”

“就这个？我都猜到了。”

“简单的事实往往更加重要。”公白飞告诉他，“让他意识到自己会在哪些层面犯错，这有益处。”

“这个时间对于哲学教育来说太晚了。”古费拉克又在椅子里往下滑了一截，“我只听出你为自己又对了一回特别得意。”

 

被晚上的海风吹着，空气里的水汽半点没减少，反而更浓了。土路和白天一样泥泞。公白飞把格朗泰尔交给若李以后，催马一路小跑，裤脚上溅得都是泥巴。他急着赶上安灼拉和古费拉克，顾不了许多。

公白飞在他们俩身边勒住马：“你觉得格朗泰尔——”

“犬儒主义者。毫无留下的价值，又没有除掉的必要。”安灼拉不等他问完就一口气说出来。

“好狠啊。”古费拉克抖了抖。

公白飞几不可闻地叹了一口气：“气成这样……”

安灼拉猛地转脸瞪着他，眼睛愤怒地闪着光，这一瞬间过去之后，他懊悔地把注意力放回路上。刚升起的上弦月透过树叶，照亮坑坑洼洼的路和积水，还有萤火虫在林间，但安灼拉看的不是这些。

“我不该动手。”他最终说，“我让怒气胜过理智。”

“把人打成那样是你的不对。不过你发火是有道理的，我能理解。”古费拉克说，“放心，你不会变成你母亲那样子。”

“我的母亲是拉丁美洲共和国。”安灼拉反驳，随后一抖缰绳。公白飞提前一步拦住他：“既然你还记得这回事，那么今天这一招走得险了。别忘了你还有另外一个名字。”

“让·安灼拉消失了，还方便点。”安灼拉嘟囔，冷不防后腰被古费拉克用马鞭子手柄捅了一下。“你干什么！”他火了。他的马吓了一跳，眼看要立起前蹄，安灼拉不得不抓住鞍上的扶手。

“让你长点记性！”古费拉克顶回去。

“你们俩就不要打了。”公白飞又深又长地叹气。安灼拉趁他不注意，拿帽子抽了古费拉克一下。“安灼拉，我们早就讨论过。”他在脸上比划，“这个，最主要的目的是保护，保护的是你。”

“那就得优先保护我的理想。英雄不该有必死的身体，更不该有凡人的弱点。”

古费拉克在安灼拉背后对公白飞做了个鬼脸，安灼拉依旧不肯原谅他少年时代的英雄竟然退隐到法国——殖民者的国家，好像那儿多好似的。

想想安灼拉还是个男孩的时候，常因为生长带来的腿抽筋在凌晨疼醒。只要醒了，他非得也弄醒古费拉克和公白飞，拿着殖民地的地图——还有他能找到的所有南美国家地图——画出各路英雄的进军路线，商讨自己的接应计划。直到……圣马丁退隐，玻利瓦尔去世，地图上的粉笔大军零落八方，安灼拉在人前遮住自己的脸。古费拉克每次回忆到这儿，就想哭，还想对公白飞整夜整夜地抱怨。

“没有人，何谈英雄。我对奇迹和上帝持怀疑态度，但是坚信魔鬼存在。不感受到人人承受的痛苦和欢乐——必定造出魔鬼。”公白飞松开马缰绳，握住安灼拉的手，“人是造魔鬼的最佳材料，我们都是。你的血肉之躯是和超脱凡尘的诱惑战斗的唯一武器，好好地珍惜它。”

安灼拉想说点什么反驳，又若有所思地闭上嘴。他轻轻抚摸马匹结实的脖子。末了，他问：“为什么坚持让我也去？试探别人不是我的专长。”

“多见见世面，对塑造性格有好处。”古费拉克说，“他是个有脑子的好人，虽然懒得用。不是虔信徒或者道德家，这样的人做法国专员，即便不能跟他合作，也能够打商量。”

“我看，不必再观察下去了。”安灼拉不以为然地说，“他什么也不行。”

“难说。”公白飞说。不过他对什么也不轻易否认，对什么也不轻易肯定，另外两个朋友已经习惯了。

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

和佐罗见面的半个晚上像格朗泰尔其他的美梦一样过去了。  
第二天，警察局长神色复杂地向他汇报，铁马掌被佐罗结果。格朗泰尔眼睛下带着明显的黑圈，一脸心不在焉。模模糊糊意识到局长半天没说话，格朗泰尔猜想他大概说完了，随口问：“他的手下不会借机闹事吧？”  
“据我所知，佐罗没有手下。不必担心。”局长终于又有底气大声回答了。  
这你可错了，我跟他的手下熟得很。格朗泰尔知道不能说出来，悄悄跟自己炫耀一下了事。别吹牛了，他自己嗤笑，你们能有多熟悉。  
按照逻辑推断，格朗泰尔应该忘掉他昨天晚上做了什么事、见了什么人，离缪尚尽可能地远。这不难：格朗泰尔脑子里的零碎太多，只要把那几个小时拼命往深处塞就好了。而且——别误会，他非常尊敬米西什塔——缪尚的酒并不是首府最好喝的。  
可他还是有空就跑到自己的老位置上消磨时间，甚至去得更勤。他有无数种借口解释这种会带来无数麻烦的行为，但格朗泰尔很懒得对自己说谎，他只想再看一眼佐罗，这个英雄，这个奇迹。  
沾了血的衬衫被扔在公寓，想必已经被烧了，留在他手指上的余温也褪尽了。除了记忆以外没有什么能证明格朗泰尔曾经有幸见到他。格朗泰尔想也许他的犬儒主义惹恼了某个美洲神灵，祂凭空捏造了一个形象，在人群中借了一张脸。有一些特别糟糕的凌晨，他想冲着窗外大喊，浪费掉他的愿望：“我要求你出现，就现在！证明你是真的！”格朗泰尔每次都忍住了，生怕他其实没有东西可浪费。  
缪尚和原来一样，有时少收他的钱，有时不收。格朗泰尔闹得过分，照样会被博须埃架出去——哦，有一点变化，他更多地见到若李，可见医生的新恋情发展良好。除了这个可喜的新闻，整个欧洲大陆都没什么好消息，某个王国被推翻或某个王国被建立，某个人登基或退位。全凭大西洋，首府像玻璃瓶里的帆船模型、客厅里的水彩画一样，树木常青，鲜花不败。

直到热安被抓走。  
有人告发他“违背自然、亵渎神圣地和另一个男人进行性爱”。告密者就是那“另一个男人”。热安在跳舞会的间歇塞给他一首诗，在他心里激起了“不洁的情感”。为着保持男子汉的坚韧精神，他向教会告发了热安。他随后进行了忏悔，并声称自己是“充当男性角色”的一方，因此获得了宽恕。热安的朋友们东拼西凑地弄明白了事情，可惜迟了一步，该打的目标为避嫌，暂时离开了首府。  
在神父眼里，热安用淫秽的音乐和语言把羔羊从羊圈里诱骗出来，还是个无家无业的流浪汉，正好直接送进教养所。但本地士绅却罕见地和教会唱反调：热安毕竟是个白人，来自法国本土的正经人家,历史清白、档案俱全,送进教养所太不好看。马德兰先生一贯反对教养所，借着士绅松口的机会尽力斡旋，教会终于让步：可以不送教养所，但驱魔仪式不能省去。

热安身在教堂的赎罪间里，完全不知道外面因为自己起了多大的风波。他就算知道，也只会说：“把羊赶出圈要是这么简单，剪羊毛就轻松多了。”  
巴阿雷站在赎罪间的大铁门外头，迈着大步乱转。他想象热安可能开的玩笑，缓解自己的心焦。他正等着上了年纪又有关节炎的老传教士放他进去。  
本来热安该在里面完成三天的静思忏悔，除了水和盐以外不接触任何食物，除了忏悔神父以外不见任何人。但格朗泰尔出的馊主意和门路，巴阿雷弄到一套英国的古董银茶具，买通了教堂的大头目——反正巴阿雷就这么称呼——换来一次探视的机会。  
老传教士终于找到钥匙，颤颤巍巍地打开大门，带着巴阿雷进去。巴阿雷把给热安带的酒心疼地分给他一半，幸而点心还好好地藏着。老传教士把酒瓶藏在袍袖里，转了几个圈，到一个类似地窖的门口站住了。他说没有力气——这是实话——让巴阿雷自己旋开门上的铰链锁。按理说，这门锁归两个年轻力壮的见习教士负责。可是这种不正当的会面，知道的人越少越好。  
巴阿雷一咬牙，用肩膀顶着把手，吱嘎一声，铁闸门硬是被他转开了。尘土和烂木头的气味扑到他脸上，巴阿雷心里一沉：他的朋友关在几吨铁和几吨石头下面，所有的钥匙归一个老糊涂管。  
没事，他低声给自己壮胆，我们有公白飞，机器都听他的。  
老传教士走了。巴阿雷打开自己带的煤油灯往面照照，一群老鼠惊慌地跑开。提灯只能照亮身边的几尺墙壁，里面还是一片漆黑。  
“热安？”他试探地问，声音在石壁之间反弹，有些小动物被惊飞了。  
“进门以后往左数第三间，亲爱的巴阿雷。”热安的声音传来，虽然有点虚弱，不过和平时一样好听。巴阿雷大大地松了口气，按着指示找到了他。  
热安让巴阿雷把煤油灯光调到最亮，虽然他的眼睛被刺得流泪。“你不知道我多怀念跟朋友说话的感觉。”  
“不怀念甜酒和馅饼？”  
“老天哪，是赖格尔做的馅饼？”  
“可不是。”  
“我说错了，我更怀念它们。”  
热安按风俗举起杯子祝巴阿雷健康，然后毫不文雅地吃起来。巴阿雷蹲在铁栅栏外面，扔石头砸老鼠。  
等热安吃完，巴阿雷收拾好空袋子，说：“现在说吧。”  
“说什么？”  
“你不是被告发的吗？”  
“是。”  
“告诉我那个名字。”巴阿雷握紧拳头，指关节喀吧作响。  
“别这样。”  
“得了，你想自己动手不成？”  
“说实话，我从进来起就一直计划着。”  
“我不是第一天认识你了，热安。一出门你想到的头一件事就是洗澡，然后去跳舞、唱歌、吃辣味菜或者别的什么，然后就把这事给忘了。”  
热安想了想：“还真是。”他皱着眉头考虑了一阵子，“你得起誓不杀人，否则我绝不说。”  
“我揍你！”巴阿雷把拳头伸过铁栅栏，在热安鼻子前晃了晃。  
“巴阿雷。”热安拍开他的手。  
“你和安灼拉真是一路货色！他逼我诋毁朋友，你逼我放过告密的臭虫！”  
“人就是人，告密也不会让他的性命变成臭虫的性命。不要为这样的理由杀人。你起誓。”  
“妈的！”  
“能够知道自己的诗真能感动人，付出这点代价不算什么。有多少诗人到死也看不到这么确凿的证据。”  
“即使是这样的人？”  
“即使是。”  
巴阿雷挫败地捶了铁栅栏一拳，然后被噪音吵得心烦，自己把住栅栏让它别再响。  
“你还有一天半。”他伸手捅了热安一下。  
“多谢提醒，我差点忘了。”热安不高兴地揉耳朵。

当三天的静思忏悔完成之后，热安将被带到教堂门口的小广场上。一个教士将在人群面前朗读他的罪行和证据，然后把热安一个人留在那儿，直到有人愿意过去宽恕他——或者说，代替他。教法认为能够同情这种违背人性的罪行的只有同案犯，或者潜在的同案犯，于是这个人也得经受驱除魔鬼的考验。驱魔仪式因此被油嘴滑舌的青年叫做“放野鸭诱子”。  
马德兰先生上任以后及其反对这种仪式，认为这是在模仿土著人野蛮的活人献祭。可是他又提不出代替的法子。农场主、士绅拒绝轻易放过罪人。他们已经放弃了火刑和断头台，万万不能再丢弃公序良俗最后的防线。  
至于热安本人怎么想——他亲吻情人的时候总记不起来吃饭，何况法律条文。现在身在赎罪间里，他说：“颇有古风。我真想看看我的艾丝美拉达漂亮不漂亮。糟糕的是我见到她的时候三天没梳洗了。”  
“你看法国小说看昏头了。”巴阿雷无所谓地一挥手，“反正都是你见过的老脸，等那狗娘养的老鸹一闭嘴，我们抬也把你抬下来。”  
“别这样。”热安突然严肃起来，“去告诉别的朋友们，拦住他们。”  
“没辙，拦不住他们。”  
“巴阿雷，你起誓。”  
“今天的份儿起完啦！”  
热安低声恳求：“你不知道在这里什么样子，别让任何人经受这个。马德兰先生不会眼看着任何人被太阳晒死，等个两三天，他会想出办法让教会让步。”  
“去你的吧！”  
走道尽头传来老教士的咳嗽：时间到了。巴阿雷指着热安的鼻尖：“记住，我们没握手，所以没成交。”

热安被带出来的那天早上，来广场看热闹的人没有预期的多：安灼拉的主宅着火了。火势吸引了不少人，反正这边的热闹晚些来也照样看得到。  
另一些人不这么想，他们心焦地挤在人群里，听一个教士拿腔拿调地念热安写给情人、又被背叛的那首诗。太阳无动于衷地把人脸、广场的石板地面和临时搭的木头台子都晒得惨白一片，还有两三个小时才到达它威力的巅峰，它不着急。热安抬头看了看天上，他一时还以为自己得了北方才有的雪盲症。  
教士刚从法国的神学院来到殖民地。他暗地里很是享受站在人群之前的感觉，尤其这回不用他自己费心琢磨演讲稿，于是把能拖长的调门全拖得长而又长。热安哭笑不得地摇头，他非常羡慕作为义务看守的屠夫，这位好人十多年前就聋了。有屠夫和身强力壮的工人作为义务看守，尽好市民的职责，维护教会的尊严。“嘿！往这儿看呐！”一个花花公子样的年轻人捡起块小石子作势要扔，他显然是个游客——扰乱仪式，要被义务看守打断骨头。  
石头还没出手，一把短刀的刀尖顶在他后腰窝上。弗以伊低声在他耳边说：“闭嘴。滚。”  
“怎么？难道你是——”  
话没说完，刀子往里捅了半寸，刚好穿透丝绸马甲，在他身上扎了个口子。那人满脸惊恐，想大喊他的律师来提起诉讼，又怕弗以伊在那之前就把他宰了。  
弗以伊还是压着声音：“照我说的做。”他一直用刀尖控制那人的行动，直到他乖乖离开人群，一溜小跑窜进附近的小巷。  
可是这才解决了一个，广场上有一百多个。

弗以伊不能大声警告，爱潘妮不能大声地哭，但是轻侮可以随意提高嗓门。只有一个好心的老太太悄悄凑到台子边上，悄悄对热安说：“多么黑心的教士，这样作践人。孩子，你忏悔吧，忏悔吧，基督会宽恕你的罪过！”热安对她笑笑，没有说话。  
终于，教士舍不得地念完了最后一行。他对众人宣布教会的判决，然后让胆敢宽恕他的人上前。  
“要是耶稣基督本人宽恕我，您也把他抓起来吗？”热安抬头问他，教士一时不知如何回答，只得踢了他一脚。  
“嘿！怎么打人！”农人们有些不满的骚动。格朗泰尔没想出应景的说法，他正忙着用胳膊肘推开人群，往台子上挤，还得分心别让爱潘妮抢先一步。其他人也拼了命地挤过去。博须埃幸运地头一个摸到台阶扶手，可一只手也同时攥着他的衣服，把他扔到旁边。博须埃恼火地回头，眼前一黑。  
人们骚动得更厉害了。“佐罗！佐罗！”他们不敢相信地喃喃自语，还没有人大白天看见过佐罗。而且，他跑到这个不名誉的地方来干嘛？  
那的确是佐罗，黑斗篷、黑面罩，和传说里分毫不差。他飞身上台，当着惊讶的义务看守的面，让热安倚着自己站起来。记录里还没有这么快就被替下的犯人。  
佐罗没有留下的意思，带着人转身就走。教士慌张地思考他该说什么：“你得——教法——”  
佐罗在宽檐帽底下看了他一眼：“那就来抓我。”然后，他架着同样惊呆了的热安，一步一步走下台阶。人群像海洋一样给他们让出路来，没有一只手敢伸过去拽住佐罗的——或者热安的衣襟。佐罗的黑衣也被太阳晒得惨白，土布粗糙的纹路纤毫毕现，像铁。也许他们害怕被烫伤吧。  
他们没有变成烟雾消失，或者跃上马背飞驰而去。他们和其他的人一样走在街道上，离教堂越来越远，最后拐进弯弯曲曲的巷子里。

故事开始的时候是一场闹剧，现在到了结尾却不知变成什么。人们像粘在地上似的，转身就走似乎缺了点什么，留在这儿却又别扭得很。  
沉默渐渐被打破，窃窃私语在人群里流淌，然而谁都不敢大声地说。农夫农妇把头巾压到眉梢，仿佛都有点羞愧似的，低着头匆匆离开。义务看守帮着教士收拾东西，偷偷彼此打量。广场上的人群逐渐稀疏，只剩格朗泰尔还站在原地。有人扯了扯他的衣袖，大概是爱潘妮。格朗泰尔一点也没注意。他脑袋里只有一个念头嗡嗡作响：佐罗，一个必死的凡人。  
暴烈的阳光当头泼下，格朗泰尔浑身发抖，汗水滴在石板路上，转眼就晒干了。整块陆地都在升温，大风将起。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

格朗泰尔快活得不行。

西塔今年新酿的酒开封了,她大方地拿出来给朋友们尝鲜。格朗泰尔、若李和博须埃比赛似的一杯接一杯往肚子里倒：若李大夫说了，酒精含量没有陈酿高。弗以伊被醉醺醺的爱潘妮拉去跳舞，他们俩的鞋跟在地板上敲出的声音明显是两个节奏。热安兴致也好得很。虽然背着那件不甚得体的案子，但他按着风俗带回一把沾了血的刀，本地的汉子不得不因此敬重他一点，吞下一些闲话。格朗泰尔是追捕佐罗的专员，热安是和佐罗——至少是敢冒充佐罗的人吧——关系密切的嫌犯，所以他俩坐在一张桌子边上，分享玉米片和鳄梨酱，完全为着查案子的需要。格朗泰尔心安理得地想。

这才是下午两点钟，吃午饭的场面。

格朗泰尔说着笑着，突然特别想打喷嚏，殖民地的特色辣味菜对他就是有这个功效。格朗泰尔平时总带着干净手帕以防万一，但今天却偏偏怎么也找不着了。正在他快熬不住的时候，一只手及时地送上一张纸。

格朗泰尔抢过纸按在脸上然后——

“阿嚏！”

他舒服地揉着鼻子，转身想道谢，看到一个满脸惊恐的总督府办事员。

“有事吗，先生？”西塔是唯一一个还没笑到说不出话的人。

“马德兰先生请格朗泰尔专员去总督府参加临时会议……”办事员委委屈屈地说，声音越来越低，最后指指格朗泰尔手里的纸团，纸团边角还能看到总督的官印。格朗泰尔一拍脑袋：可不是吗，我是法国派来的专员。想到这一层，他扶着椅背猛地站起来，狠狠地晃了两晃。办事员伸手要扶，被他一把挥开：“没事！”

 

车开到总督府门口，格朗泰尔已经睡死过去。全凭办事员、司机再加上一个清洁工才把他好好地送进小议事厅。

屋里已经坐了人。马德兰在办公桌后面的主座，前面摆着三把圈椅，两边的被安灼拉和一个穿制服的法国官员占了，中间的空着。格朗泰尔被扔进唯一的空位，这下可不是“没事”了。剧烈的震动让他捂着胃痛苦地呻吟了整整半分钟。余下三个人静静地看他翻腾，替他难堪得不知如何是好。终于，格朗泰尔坐起来，往好处说，算得上清醒。马德兰抓住机会清了清嗓子，向穿制服的介绍：“这位就是在您之前被派来的格朗泰尔专员。这位——”他转向格朗泰尔，“这位是沙威专员。”

“和您的职责一样。”沙威特地在”职责”加了重音，安灼拉在一边无奈地缓缓摇头。

“幸会。”格朗泰尔找到沙威的右手，结结实实地握住，然后大幅度地上下摇晃。沙威强忍了一会儿，决定甩开他。格朗泰尔险些被拖下椅子，幸好安灼拉拽着他的衣服给拎了回来。

沙威看都不看他一眼，径自开始说话：“法国海外部对格朗泰尔专员前期的工作……颇有微词。尤其是乱党头目佐罗，不仅当街刺杀一人——”

“决斗赢了通缉犯。”格朗泰尔打断他。沙威像没听见一样继续：“——还蔑视教会。因此我被派来——”

“我有伴儿了！欢迎！”格朗泰尔嚷嚷，还是没人理他。

“殖民地执法机构的档案远不如本土完备。逃犯钻了海关的空子逃到这里，这样的案例已经多到无法容忍的地步。”沙威义愤的眼神扫过在场的三个人，“佐罗，很有可能是几年前逃亡到此地的煽动分子。因此我以海外部专员的身份，提出彻查移民档案。”

“无意冒犯，沙威专员，但这个举动确实劳民伤财。”马德兰先生立刻回答，”尚无明确证据表明佐罗是逃犯。”

“尚无明确证据表明佐罗是任何人！”沙威的怒火直接投向格朗泰尔，他鄙夷地看了一眼自己的同事，“我奉命协助你，在一个月内擒获佐罗。”

“我身为一个小小的工厂主，对抓捕乱党无所助益。马德兰先生允许我列席，恐怕得失望了。”安灼拉坐得不耐烦，难得良好的教养还在。

马德兰先生立刻拦住他：“您太谦虚了。安灼拉家族是本地工业的支柱，在工商界的威望有目共睹。您的配合对此至关重要。”安灼拉只得耐着性子重新坐了下来。他把拖延时间的罪过全算在格朗泰尔头上，狠狠瞪了后者一眼。

马德兰对沙威点头示意，让他继续交代公务。

沙威烦躁地动了动：“国王陛下要求悬赏，不过没有批准奖金……所以还得请您，和其他本地望族配合。大概会给您一些优厚的订单，或许包办国民警卫队的制服吧。”他从鼻子里深重地呼气，像忍受着束缚一样把两手压在膝头。“我在巴黎是探长，安灼拉先生，到这里只会一样抓罪犯。”

“您一定宾至如归，警队里就有不少收编的匪徒！”格朗泰尔为他高兴。

沙威脸上的肌肉抽了抽。马德兰安慰他：“我对不得不行此权宜之计感到万分遗憾，沙威专员。尽管其中不少人对从前的罪恶进行过忏悔，险恶的记忆在他们的灵魂里留下的痕迹一时难以消除。但是，向善的本能在教导和诚实的劳动中——”

“您真是个好人。”沙威看上去更恼火了，即使碍着总督的官职也忍不住。“想必没有切亲眼见过罪犯吧。他们为了少服一天刑什么毒誓都敢发，这减下来的一天，又只会被用去做坏事。”

“怎么？您不相信我主基督感化罪人？”安灼拉惊讶地说，看到沙威被刺了一下的样子略显得意。

“上帝自有安排，凡人笃行其职。先生们。”马德兰温和地阻止他们。格朗泰尔打了个酒嗝。

 

格朗泰尔幸福的流放生活算是结束了。沙威没日没夜地翻看案卷，还必得抓着格朗泰尔跟他一起看。一般来说，各种匪夷所思的案子和判决能够当做消遣，但是一个斗牛犬似的家伙时时守在旁边绝不是助兴的好办法。

这不是寄宿学校的日子又回来了吗。格朗泰尔哀叹。地狱里肯定都是手拿教鞭的小学教师，在罪人中间徘徊，看见受苦不够多的灵魂就扑过去抽一鞭子：“请告诉我，亨利八世有几个妻子？”锦上添花的是，沙威还是个虔诚的教徒——我的妈。要不是巴阿雷，可爱的巴阿雷，每天把格朗泰尔偷出去散散心，他就要得神经衰弱了。

 

“好酒就是良药。”格朗泰尔对巴阿雷大发感慨，他们不到一刻钟就喝了三瓶良药。今天格朗泰尔跑得特别快，没被沙威逮住，因此他决定好好犒劳一下自己。

“可不是！比得上两腿结实好看的情人！”巴阿雷为他情人线条诱人的腿祝酒。

弗以伊满头是汗地跑过来，看见巴阿雷拿着杯子，想也不想地抢过来喝了一半。

巴阿雷大声抗议，格朗泰尔乐坏了：“好个劫富济贫！就该把醉鬼的酒抢去接济清醒的人！”

“见你们俩的活鬼！”弗以伊低声咒骂，“全城的密探都活动起来了！”

巴阿雷目瞪口呆：“城里有密探？”

弗以伊两手做了个难以形容的手势，好像要掐死什么东西。“格朗泰尔，告诉我你知道沙威在忙这个。否则要出大事了。”

格朗泰尔愣了愣，说：“城里有密探？”

 

城里真的有密探，还编了队。沙威不情愿地给格朗泰尔看清单，被后者身上的酒气熏得皱眉不已。格朗泰尔盯着清单，他命令自己的脑子全负荷运转，记住每一个名字。结果只平白出了一身冷汗。

他曾经在滚烫的太阳底下发誓。他发誓这一回他愿意、他想，他发誓当狂风吹散烟尘酒雾，他会让自己的生命值得。但是现在格朗泰尔发现，所有关键的战斗早已背着他结束。他手里攥的不是火枪利剑，只是酒瓶子。

沙威把清单从格朗泰尔手里硬生生拽走，后者因为午饭时喝得太多，什么也没记住。

 

被沙威半赶半送地扔出门，格朗泰尔茫然地站在街上。一瞬间，他迫切地想冲回办公室，做点随便什么事情。不过盲目的冲动很快消失了，格朗泰尔拖着脚步，随便挑了个方向慢悠悠地离开。也许他真的什么都不能，除了总能找到好酒——这是他的天赋。

 

表演还没到开始的时候，爱潘妮和博须埃照例先摆上乐器。热安在一边半心半意地调弦，和他们俩开着玩笑。最后一拨吃晚饭的客人还没走，出来寻欢作乐的人已经开始出现。他们大声交换问候，这边欢迎，那边告别。集市上下来的远方商贩带着见多识广的神气劲儿，跟同行们拉话。

这是缪尚最嘈杂的时候，因此在那人开口说话前，热安完全没注意到他。

那是一个典型的马帮汉子，乍看似乎已是个成年男人，仔细观察才发现胡子还没长全。他硬撑着大老爷们儿的气派，冲热安一挑下巴：“你嘛，是个法国人。”

“不假。”

“我在教堂前边看见过你。”

“我可没有看见你。”热安有点心烦，说真的，这件事情还这么值得一提吗？

对方不怀好意地笑笑：“你还弹吉他。”

“听着——”热安决定先把他打发走再说。对方手上突然多了一把手锤。他攥住热安左手手腕往桌上一按，喊：“烂在地狱里吧！”

一锤砸了下来。

热安情急之下，用额头狠狠磕在他鼻子上。那人哀鸣一声，锤子脱手，还砸了自己的脚。

三四个年轻人恐怕是他的同伴，看见他吃亏，骂骂咧咧地从人群里挤过来。热安被推得险些跌倒。“看女主人面子，拿着刀去街上！”热安一巴掌拍在自己的佩刀上，他真的火了。

“你？还不值当挨刀子呐！”最先挑衅那位狠狠吸了吸鼻子，把血糊糊的口水啐了热安一脸。

通的一声巨响，整个酒馆吓得静了半秒。这是博须埃抓起他的手鼓砸在那位头上。

这半秒过去以后，一片刀子出鞘的声音，气急败坏的叫骂狼嚎一样响。其他顾客吓得大喊，特别是游客们四下乱跑。为了护着女伴快点跑到安全的地方，绅士们用随身雨伞和手杖毫不客气地敲打旁人的脸。

博须埃扔了打破的鼓，拔出刀子攥着。若李左右看看，拎起一张板凳。爱潘妮被两个青年拎着——或许是她拎着那两个人——疯猫一样又抓又咬，真要论起来，占上风的倒是她。

“在屋檐底下闹事，真不害臊！”西塔奋力扑倒冲突中心，用滚烫的茶水泼向闹事的家伙。对方被泼个正着，抓起桌上的餐刀，趁西塔没提防——

这一刀扎在格朗泰尔身上。

 

他突然出现，好像有只魔鬼的手把他拎起来，放在西塔和刀子中间。

看见格朗泰尔捂着肚子，血顺着指缝往下淌，西塔像自己挨了刀似的惨叫一声。她不顾一切地扑上去，在那人脸上挠出十道又深又长的沟。

“这娘们儿！”不知站哪一边的两个街头青年架住西塔，把拼命挣扎的她往外拖。突然其中一个一声不吭地躺在地上——是古费拉克用撬棍放倒他，又解决了另一个。

“佐罗！”不知谁喊了一声，灯光应声而灭。

热安握着刀，突然有只手按在他肩上。他转身要打，落手之前听见公白飞担忧的声音：“出什么事了？”

“有人闹事，冲着我来的。”热安放下锤子，“快去找格朗泰尔，他被刀子捅了！”

公白飞摘了眼镜后，一直蒙在黑暗里那只眼睛到了起作用的时候。他立刻发现了格朗泰尔。还好他明智地躲在桌子底下，捂着侧腹缩成一团。

“你快带他回家去！”格朗泰尔隐约听见公白飞对什么人嚷嚷。

不等格朗泰尔的脑子弄明白这句没头没脑的话，一双戴皮手套的手按在他肩上，还轻轻摇晃：“格朗泰尔？你能听见我说话吗？”也是这双手把一块布塞给他压着伤口。

格朗泰尔想当然是你，一直都是你，怎么可能是别人。但他说的是：“沙威……密探……”生怕佐罗听不懂他有气无力的警告，格朗泰尔推了对方一把。没用太大力气，可佐罗竟被他推得摔到地上。

古费拉克扶起佐罗，回头喊了一声：“这个我带走，大写的R给你！”随后格朗泰尔只看到古费拉克抱着一团黑影，他的视线就被人群挡住了。

大写的R，这名字不错。格朗泰尔想，他安心地攥着手里的布料。佐罗离开了，再没什么好担心的。

 

一连串枪响，灯光大亮。

混战的人群被警察驱散，充满房间的骂街声被威严的呵斥压过。格朗泰尔头顶上的木头天花板突然没了。他困难地睁开眼睛，看见沙威居高临下地瞪着他。旁边还有警察局长，满脸得意。

“好啊，人赃俱在。”警察局长文绉绉地说。他回头对沙威汇报，”港口的埋伏在佐罗侧腹留下一记刀伤，您看。”他用脚尖拨开格朗泰尔捂着伤口的手，“他就是佐罗。”

格朗泰茫然地看看局长，又看看沙威，最后低下头，看见自己手里拿的正是佐罗的黑斗篷。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

“……不是该泼水嘛……”格朗泰尔低声自言自语。

“你说什么？”刚才一巴掌搧醒他的警察大声问。格朗泰尔被震得耳朵疼。

这个刑讯室比格朗泰尔想象中的差远了，只是沙威的办公室。窗帘拉着，屋里点着煤气灯。格朗泰尔感觉伤口还是尖锐的刺痛，还没有发炎——怎么，明天竟然还没来？他惊讶地想。

办公室的主人坐在桌子后面，警察局长也有个位置，不过他兴奋得坐不住，满屋子溜达。

“真没有想到竟然是他！沙威专员，你能发现疑点，多么了不起！佐罗想必早死于不像样的赌铁，正好让他捡了个便宜，还得了勋章。安灼拉在授勋仪式上触了霉头，难怪工厂要被搜查——”

沙威抬手打断他：“推测等会儿再说，先审问疑犯。”他大声地清了清嗓子：“格朗泰尔，在‘铁马掌’胡里欧·曼努埃尔被杀一案中，一个以上的证人声称你出现在现场，你有何解释？”

“没什么解释。”

“骑警追踪佐罗，直到在一间叫做缪尚的酒馆附近失去线索。骑警领队和队伍中的警员都能证明你正好出现在附近的一间公寓里。”格朗泰尔的身子在椅子上坐得越来越不稳当，沙威示意局长抓紧他。“对这个巧合，你又有什么解释？”

格朗泰尔没出声，只是有气无力地摇了摇头。

沙威不满地把案卷翻过一页：“今晚，有密探声称你离开我的办公室之后，在街头——”

“沙威专员……”格朗泰尔终于说话了，“你到底在想什么呐？”

“承认吧，你是不是佐罗？”沙威扔下案卷，厉声喝问。

格朗泰尔笑了起来，难听得警察局长直咧嘴。局长不屑地想：他快哭了。沙威则觉得他快死了。

可是格朗泰尔还有力气说句话。他说：“专员，我多想配得上这光荣的名字。”

随后他失去意识的身体往地上滑，警察手忙脚乱地想把他拉回椅子上，平白弄得自己满手是血。

 

格朗泰尔再醒来的时候，看到的还是沙威的脸。他无比痛苦地呻吟一声，盼着晕过去。沙威又咳了一声。格朗泰尔睁开一只眼睛：“什么事？”

“你的态度差了很多。”

“直说吧，我是该上绞刑架的人了。”格朗泰尔把另一只眼睛也睁开。从他躺着的地方能看见沙威拿着一叠纸，还有好些黑色的框框在他俩之间——是监狱的铁栅栏门，格朗泰尔怪自己刚才怎么没想到。肯定是失血过多。

“你猜对了。”沙威烦躁地把手里的纸卷成筒又展开，“证据不足，你也没有认罪。但是海外部命令尽快结案。”他用一声又短又重的叹息结束句子。

和热安给他讲过的赎罪间比起来，监狱的条件好得多。格朗泰尔能看见光，也许走廊尽头有个小窗口。他的注意一时被漂浮的尘埃引了过去，差点没听懂沙威说了什么。

“马德兰总督尽了最大努力斡旋，想让你在这儿受审，省得一路折腾到法国本土。不过现在看来，你只能在这儿受刑了。”

“马德兰是个好人。”格朗泰尔笑笑。

“他还说服警察局请来你自己的医生。”沙威哼了一声，他不喜欢法外施恩。

“是不是在鸢尾大集上买药水的老太太？瞎了左眼的那个？”格朗泰尔精神了一点，“告诉她我预定一服治爱情的药水。”

如果沙威心里还能产生一点点同情，现在也全没了。“大夫在外边等着。”他说完这句话就走了。

格朗泰尔躺着没动，仍然盯着光线里的尘埃，直到睡意——或者眩晕蒙上他的眼睛。朦胧中他听见狱警的大皮靴踩得地面咔咔响，手里晃荡着钥匙环稀里哗啦地走过来。到了格朗泰尔门口，他好整以暇地找了半天才找到正确的钥匙，然后喀嚓一声打开门锁，用鞋跟一脚踢开牢门，铰链不出意外地发出刺耳的响声。

狱警用警棍敲门：“起床，大夫来了。”

“别！就让他躺着。”若李的声音。随后狱警什么都没说，稀里哗啦地走远了。

格朗泰尔这时才看了看访客，果真是若李。给他拎医药箱的助手是个生面孔，长得很像贴了假胡子、鼻子还动了手脚的安灼拉。

“你来这儿干嘛？把行医执照给我看看！”格朗泰尔挣扎着爬起来，非要躲在若李背后。若李安慰地拍拍格朗泰尔：“别担心，待会儿下手的是我。”安灼拉转转眼睛，自顾自把伪装从脸上拿下来。

若李摆弄着格朗泰尔的伤口，偶尔发出几声满意的哼哼。末了，他声明格朗泰尔的伤口没有感染，然后开始往上面撒绿色的粉末。安灼拉一直沉默地倚墙站着，这回忍不住插嘴：“那是什么玩意？”

“防止伤口感染的药，我在非洲弄到的。你用的也是它。”若李忙着手上的活计。格朗泰尔支起身子，跟安灼拉一起好奇地看——后者的表情不如说是怀疑，加上点惊恐。

狱警浑身上下的声音又响了起来，越来越近。若李骂了一句，加快动作，转身朝门外喊：“还得一会儿，警官！”随后低声叮嘱安灼拉：“我去答对警察，你有话快说。”

他给格朗泰尔打好绷带，几大步跑了出去，只剩下安灼拉和格朗泰尔在一起。可安灼拉现在又一句话都不说，低着头站在门口。

最后还是格朗泰尔先说话：“你的伤还好吗？”

“对不起，我本该想到。”这句话毫无预兆地冒出来。

“啊，这个。”格朗泰尔无所谓地一摊手，“赌一个肉馅饼，谁都想不到探长竟然有想象力。倒是你，费了这番力气进来，就为了道这个没必要的歉？”

安灼拉重重地叹了一声，坐在格朗泰尔旁边：“看来真是这样。”他为记不起该说的话显得有点沮丧。

“羊毛。”格朗泰尔突然说。

“羊毛？”

“那一船羊毛你弄到什么地方去了？”

安灼拉难得露出一点笑意：“藏在羊身上。一批活羊从我这儿转手去巴西，带着额外的毛。早交代给当地的共和派游击队，让他们中途取走，买主没有发现。”

“我不知道还有游击队这玩意。”

“总有人要战斗。”

“我之前收到一封……家书。法国本土不太平。大西洋挡不住叛乱一类的事，你要小心。”

“这恰好证明，现在不是小心的时候！”安灼拉还记得压低声音，“我亲眼见到过，巴西、古巴……都在打仗。如果能在下一个强盗出现之前——”安灼拉的眼睛闪出光来，他像是能透过这四堵墙，看到很远、很好的东西。

这才是他摘了面罩的样子。格朗泰尔想。他能够这么看着安灼拉，一直看上好多年。他甚至能戒了酒——他比那些酒精带来的幻象美好得多。可安灼拉是真的，他会受伤，他的血那么烫手。

格朗泰尔看不下去了，转脸冲着墙壁：“你怎敢这么说，安灼拉？难道你不知道人是泥土做的，注定造不出纯洁的乌托邦？你到底从什么无上天光里得来的福音，竟敢相信。”

“你，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉握住格朗泰尔的手，让他看向自己，“你不是从来没有、也不会背叛我吗？”

格朗泰尔听到这话，好像又挨了一刀。这回轮到他哑口无言。

“……我……我会的……你瞧着吧……”他喉咙哽得无法出声，还要嘟嘟囔囔地反驳。自己都觉得这说辞无力至极。

若李和狱警争吵的声音陡然变得响亮，安灼拉警觉起来：他们没有无穷尽的时间。他俯下身，贴着格朗泰尔低声说：“我走了。相信我，不会让你背上假的罪名。”说完，他想起身，却被格朗泰尔死死拽住。

格朗泰尔挣扎着翻了个身，迟疑了一瞬间，把颤抖的嘴唇贴在安灼拉手背上。安灼拉惊讶地抽了口气，却没有把手拿开。他听到格朗泰尔的声音抖得厉害。

“我以前不懂得，更没胆量，可现在——现在我要死了，现在什么都值得了。安灼拉，我爱你、信仰你。别让佐罗消失，别——安灼拉，救我的灵魂吧，别救我的性命。你答应过，你必须得答应。”

安灼拉的手指在格朗泰尔掌心猛地收紧，攥成拳头。像捆在一千吨矿石上似的，安灼拉艰难地抽回自己的手。他没有回答，沉默地跟着若李和狱警离开了。

 

之后的一段日子里再没人来看过他，除了来送饭的狱警。格朗泰尔没别的事情可做，便用祷告消磨时间。他历数自己听说过的所有圣徒，跟他们讨价还价、耍赖皮，让他们用奇迹阻止安灼拉做出划不来的蠢事。

数到第三轮的时候，来了两个没见过的狱警。他们俩把格朗泰尔从床上轰下来，给他理发、刮脸。

那么是今天了。

充当理发师的狱警看看没人注意，凑到格朗泰尔耳边问：“我说，你真是佐罗？”

难道天下的人只要当了理发师就一定变得多嘴？格朗泰尔笑出声：“你看我像佐罗？”

理发师失望地叹气：“确实不像。佐罗哪会被抓住。”

另一个狱警板着脸咳了一声，理发师登时闭嘴立正，下大力气修剪格朗泰尔的头发。

随后，格朗泰尔怪别扭地换好干净的衣服。笔挺的长裤和细麻布衬衫，他从没这么绅士过，只差一条领巾。

出监狱大门的时候，阳光晃得格朗泰尔紧紧闭上眼睛。他都能感觉到眼泪流下来，他被钝刀片刮过的脸颊生疼。格朗泰尔突然格外地想念他认识不久的朋友们，如果他能如此称呼的话。死亡就是再也没有光和空气，再也见不到这些他想多认识一点的人们，再也不能看到安灼拉眼睛里闪着光，心里带着希望的样子。

可这样值得。这样值得。格朗泰尔想。他低下头，避开刺眼的阳光，费力地又迈出一步。

 

这是一个晴朗的夏日。昨晚的雨水被太阳晒得蒸腾而起，森林浓厚的味道久久不散。绞刑架本来是树木的尸体，现在也添上鲜活的气味，上头的绳套还学嫩叶的样子随风轻轻摇摆。各个阶级的人们盛装出席，带遮阳棚的阳台上、仅有树荫的路上，甚至被太阳直直晒着的广场上都是神态各异的面孔。有人哭了，有人大声训斥：“哭什么！他才不是真的佐罗！”

马德兰从主席台上站起来，挥手示意众人安静。他忧伤地看向格朗泰尔的眼睛，格朗泰尔回他一个微笑——马德兰总督尽力了，他的头发白了更多。沙威坐在他旁边，皱着眉头，还是一脸不满。

马德兰大声宣读法国用电报传来的判决，格朗泰尔神游天外，心想自己是否促进了通讯业的发展。看着台下神情各异的脸，他特别渴望做点速写练习，可惜手被捆着。

“……判处——绞刑！”这两个字刚离开马德兰的嘴，人群即刻哗然。所有破旧的呢帽、草帽都被摘下，按在胸口。光着胳膊的女工们向总督举起双手哀告：“行行好！”她们的总督无数次地安慰受辱的、贫穷的人们，可这一次只能挥手示意她们安静。

神父走到格朗泰尔身边，让他做临终忏悔。台下的喧闹更大，人们往前挤得更紧，想听听有什么豪言壮语。戴手套的、不带手套的胳膊都为他划十字，像波浪起伏。神父把十字架凑到格朗泰尔嘴边，格朗泰尔没在台下看见一张熟悉的脸，于是安心地闭上眼睛，专注于自己的罪过。

我曾经错待了巴阿雷，敌视公白飞和他的工业希望，还有……要忏悔的真多啊。格朗泰尔想。听到远处一声爆响，他还以为天罚等得不耐烦了。

他睁开眼睛，发现所有的人突然都不盯着他看了。他们不知所措，往港口的方向指指点点。那边黑色的烟柱不一会儿就被风吹散。然而紧接着新的烟柱升起，那是总督府。还有震得地皮发颤的闷响，那是教堂的赎罪间。喧哗声沿着街道从四面八方传来，终于传到格朗泰尔面前时汇成一道消息的巨浪，他什么也听不明白，只觉得人们大喊：“爆炸、骚乱！”

总督府办事员是唯一清醒的力量，有一个跑上主席台，险些绊倒。格朗泰尔看见他张了张嘴，随后主席台上也乱作一团。

刽子手不知该怎么办，神父也傻了。他们手足无措地四下张望，有一会儿甚至看着格朗泰尔，盼望他给拿个主意。

马德兰站出来让大家冷静，并且组织起人群疏散。沙威的嗓门一时盖过噪音，他在质问办事员。

“警察出动了吗？”

“出动了，阁下。”

“嫌犯呢？有线索吗？”

办事员犹豫了几秒钟，说：“佐罗，阁下。”

 

第一个目标是以前运奴隶、现在运流放犯的码头。买杂物的女人、孩子，加上货运码头的搬运工都指天画地地发誓，亲眼看见穿黑斗篷、戴面罩的嫌犯炸了码头。那人踩着机械鲸的背，好比在草原上套羊一样轻快。

教养所每一扇门都被打开，包括窗子。清新的空气第一次吹进这个地方。看护妇告诉警察，嫌犯是西班牙人留下的恶女人、吉普赛的巫婆，穿黑衣带面罩。他们俩把所有需要教化的罪人都放走了。

还有总督府巴阿雷的办公室、警察局的档案室。事后清点，关于佐罗的案卷全烧成了灰，其他案卷也受了池鱼之殃。幸好，珍贵的法典和图册没有受损。纵火犯是个“冷血的高大男人，他放了火之后还要站在一边看着”。当然，他也有斗篷和面罩。

……

这一切格朗泰尔是从迟到的报纸上读到的。行刑那天，他被手忙脚乱地从行刑台上放下来，有一阵子甚至没人搭理他。等他被想起来之后，又被手忙脚乱地塞回监狱。监狱里也被这件事闹得顾此失彼，一连几天格朗泰尔的玉米糊都是冷的，偶尔还没有，更别提报纸了。

他拿到报纸，是在去法国的船上。

去法国，格朗泰尔想，我现在已经这么说话了。

马德兰再次提出格朗泰尔并非佐罗，不该冤死，向海外部为格朗泰尔申请无罪。沙威也上交自己的报告，他说格朗泰尔显然不是佐罗，但与之脱不了干系，该送到不受地方势力干扰的地方细细审查。大西洋那边，老格朗泰尔先生现在已跻身富商之列。他自觉年事已高，需要把继承人接回身边继承家业。这些格朗泰尔从来弄不懂的神秘流程最终把他送上返程的船。

这就是了，格朗泰尔想。他坐在甲板上，把报纸扔到一边，对着自己的早饭出神。虽然这是送流放犯专用的船，可格朗泰尔是第一个从殖民地送回法国的犯人，似乎不该照原样办理。船员们觉得待他好点总是保险的。因此格朗泰尔的日子比监狱里舒服多了。船长允许他在甲板上散步，和看守聊天，有报纸，吃饭时有餐巾和白桌布。格朗泰尔还能亲眼看见自己如何被十条机械鲸从殖民地的海岸硬生生拖走。

 

为避免骚动，警察局长决定在清晨货运正忙的时候悄悄启程。

格朗泰尔信步走到船舷边上，他听见码头上人声鼎沸，大型机械运转的噪音几乎被盖过。这是个有雾的早晨，小房子的尖顶在逐渐稀薄的雾气里闪闪发亮，人们还只能看到隐约的轮廓。格朗泰尔徒劳地从栏杆上向外倾身，想看看他挂念的人们都在哪里。

船身猛地一颤，彩色的海岸线从他的视野里后退一大步，水光把他们分开。这水越来越宽，里面映出港口里的船，还有远处的山峰和雨林。

渐渐地水里只映出蓝天，格朗泰尔已经熟悉了的陆地变成彩虹似的一条。那可不是安静的彩虹，远洋渔船还有采蚌的小船要陪着格朗泰尔再走上一段。小船上依然有活泼的少年和热情的本地人等着，水手们偶尔从船舷上扔下糖果和烟卷，打个友善的招呼。那些细长的木质小船和海鸥一模一样。在水面的反光里，他们好像剪贴画。

格朗泰尔回头看了看，看守站在唯一的出口，肩上扛着枪。他们视线相遇，看守对他点头——仅仅是个冷淡的问候，没有阻拦的意思，于是格朗泰尔向小船上的人挥了挥手。

我要走了。格朗泰尔想。是啊，他难道还能留下吗？好像他有个留下的理由，好像有个空着等他的座位，好像他能离开这座海上监狱，好像他能借住在西塔的空公寓房里，然后一切都美好得像小说似的。

那边也有人冲他挥手，也许不知道格朗泰尔就是“几乎被绞死的嫌犯”，或者等他做个慷慨的游客，在这里留下点什么。

 

格朗泰尔爬上船舷的时候，并没引起任何警觉。直到他在栏杆上站直，看守才发现。他猛跑过来，可终究晚了一步，只能眼看着格朗泰尔张开双臂，手心向天，让风吹透全身。

然后纵身跳进低纬度永远温暖的水里。

 

 

尾声

 

“假的！呸！呸！呸！”

“我就是看见了！看见了！”小女孩尖着嗓子反驳她的伙伴们。其他孩子全都吐着舌头笑话她。

“我就是看见了！他个子那么高，手那么大，站在路边看总督府着火！他去捞珍珠，绝对比你们谁都厉害！”

“就是假的，你听别人说的！你的面罩也是假的！”

“午休时间吵什么？”

听到这个严厉的声音，孩子们一哄而散。戴面罩的女孩躲闪不及，被学校的修女一把抓住。修女生气地把面罩从她脸上扯下来扔到地上，勒令女孩擦干净墙上的涂鸦。

“又不是我画的。”女孩不敢大声吵，对着修女的背影嘟囔。她敷衍地在墙上擦了两下，等修女走远了，掏出口袋里的小刀，利落地划出一个大写的Z，中间的小斜杠细细修饰成剑的样子。

她说，“行侠仗义，没错！”

是的，她正是佐罗。

 

从佐罗第一次现身到现在，过去了近一百年。这块热爱他的土地仍旧苦难深重，战事频发。然而，没有一场受压迫者对抗压迫者的战斗缺过佐罗的黑斗篷。有无数个佐罗被摘下面罩、处以死刑，但战壕里的人们仍旧期待勇不可当的黑狐狸再次回到他们中间。

佐罗从没让他们失望。

 

END


End file.
